Flirtations with Dragons
by Dizzy2806
Summary: My first FanFic! Set just after the end of the war. Ginny is worried that Harry is losing interest in her and receives comfort from an unlikely source. HP/GW DM/GW HG/RW Rated M for future chapters.
1. Frustration

**A/N:** My first FanFic. Please be nice and R&R!!

I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS!

**1. Frustration**

Ginny sighed as she opened her eyes to the bright sunlight that was streaming through the bedroom window through the gap in the curtains. She turned her head to see that Harry was rubbing his own eyes. "Morning", she said with a smile as he lowered his hands, he smiled back at her and she moved closer to kiss him. He kissed her back put pulled away as her hands started snaking down his bare chest towards the waistband of his pyjama bottoms. He sighed, "not now Gin, I've got to get to work", he said sliding away from her clutches and out of bed. She let out an exasperated sigh and slumped back against the pillows as she heard the shower go on. Harry was never in the mood these days, for the first few months after the end of the war he hadn't been able to keep his hands off her, but that was before he had started his aura training. She couldn't even understand why he wanted to be one, he was the one who kept saying he'd had enough danger and trouble for a lifetime. Not even sexy lingerie worked anymore, she knew he was tired but he just couldn't grasp the fact that she had needs too. Ginny sighed and got out of bed, she wondered for a moment if she should corner him in the shower, but then she heard the sound of the water stop. _God, can he read my mind now?, _she thought, more frustrated than ever. She flicked her wand towards the bed and it made itself, as she picked some clothes out of the wardrobe she decided that this was way over her head and she needed some girly advice. She picked up her wand again and sent a patronus to Hermione. "Who did you send that to?" came the sound of Harry's voice from the doorway. _Trust him to notice that_. "Hermione", she answered, forcing a smile, "I thought we could have lunch if she's not too busy", she said emphasising the last word. He appeared not to notice. "Right, I'm off", he said picking up his wand from the bedside table and kissing Ginny swiftly.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late Ginny!" exclaimed Hermione as she sat herself down opposite her.

"No problem", replied Ginny pushing a glass of wine towards her.

"Thanks", said Hermione taking it. As she did so Ginny couldn't help but eye the ring that glittered on her left hand. She never thought Ron had much taste, so she was pleasantly surprised, and also slightly jealous, that he had picked out such a beautiful engagement ring for Hermione. "Are you alright?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah", said Ginny snapping out of it, then she sighed, "no"

"What is it?" she asked, her brown eyes full of concern.

"It's nothing really … it's just me and Harry …"

"Have you two been rowing?"

"Hardly"

"What do you mean?"

"It's hard to argue with someone who isn't there"

"Ah", said Hermione, she took another sip of wine while she contemplated what Ginny had said to her. "You know … he has a lot on with -"

"Aura training. I know." Ginny said, cutting her off.

"Well yeah …"

"Tell me Hermione. How many times have you and Ron had sex this month?"

"What?!" said Hermione, shocked at the bluntness of the question.

"Well?" pressed Ginny.

"I … I don't know … a fair few …"

"Too many to count?"

"I don't keep a tally chart!"

"Sorry …"

"It's OK … look, this thing with you and Harry, is it just about sex?"

"Yes and no. He just doesn't notice me anymore"

"How many …"

"I could count them on one hand, and the minutes it lasted too …"

Hermione blushed slightly. She didn't want to think of her best friends having sex, or not, as the case seemed to be. "You know, Gin, the aura training doesn't last forever, once he's qualified -"

"He'll be gone even more. Tracing Death Eaters and bad guys!"

"It will be his job"

"I have a job … but I always make time for him", said Ginny forcefully. Hermione took another sip of wine, she had no comeback for that one.

* * *

Hermione sat on the sofa flicking through a bridal magazine, she was making the most of her time alone as Ron had sent her a message saying that he would be late home from work. She assumed that he was helping George with a delivery or a stock take or something or other. Her conversation with Ginny kept running through her mind and she could barely concentrate on the beautiful gowns on the page in front of her. She hoped that Ginny and Harry would be able to fix their problems, she couldn't imagine them not being together after everything they had gone through to be together. Glancing at the clock she saw that it had gone midnight and she wondered just what an earth was taking Ron so long. Just as she raised her wand to send him a message the front door slammed and she looked towards the sitting room door in anticipation. Ron walked through with a grin on his face, "sorry I'm so late" he said leaning over the back of the sofa to kiss her. She smiled at him when he eventually pulled away, "what took you so long?" she asked as he threw himself down next to her. "Harry dropped by the shop just as we were closing up so we went for a drink", he answered. Hermione frowned, thinking of the conversation she had had with Ginny earlier in the day. "You didn't have to keep him out so long", she said reproachfully. "I didn't", said Ron defensively, "it was his idea, I wanted to come home hours ago but he kept insisting I stay for another, you're not mad at me are you?"

"No, of course not", she said smiling at him, "I just thought he would want to get back to Ginny …" Ron merely shrugged. "Did he say anything to you about him and Ginny?" Hermione pressed. "Nope", said Ron, "and I'd have told him to shut it if he did, him and my sister are a no go topic of conversation, I don't want or need to know anything about it", he said, a slightly disgusted look on his face. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the expression, she sometimes forgot how protective he was of Ginny. "C'mon", she said after a moment, standing up and taking his hand, "let's go to bed".

* * *

Ginny heard the front door slam and feigned sleep. Harry entered their bedroom and she heard him get undressed and pull on his pyjamas, he then slid into bed beside her. She could smell the alcohol on his breath even though he was no where near her, he didn't even touch her, reach out to hold her. Her instinct told her that he was laid right on the edge of his side of the bed, facing away from her and she felt tears stung her eyes. Harry may be in the same bed as her, mere inches away, but they may as well be on another planet.


	2. Surprising News

**2. Surprising News**

"Ginny!"

Ginny turned to see who was calling her name and smiled when she saw that it was Glenda hurrying towards her, however, her smile faltered when she saw the look on her face. "What is it? Has something happened?" she asked, fear gripping her.

"Yes!" said Glenda looking stricken.

"What is it?" repeated Ginny urgently.

"It's the Harpies! They've been sold!"

"What?! Is that all! Glenda I thought someone had been hurt!"

"No Ginny you don't understand!"

"What?!"

"Malfoy has bought them!"

"Malfoy? Lucius?"

"No", said Glenda shaking her head, "Draco"

Ginny couldn't answer, she felt like her whole body had gone numb. What would Draco Malfoy want with the Holyhead Harpies? She shook her head. "No", she said, "no, you must have got it wrong, he can't have done …"

"It's true! I was called to a meeting this morning, and there he was, head of the table, looking as smug as ever, revelling in his new 'career move'", she spat.

"This is terrible", Ginny whispered, "what are we going to do"

"Nothing we can do"

"But -"

"Look, Ginny if we want to stay on the team we need to get on with it, keep our heads down, now c'mon, let's get changed and tell the rest of the girls. We need to practice out asses off!"

The rest of the team listened agog as Glenda told them the same news that she had told Ginny moments ago. Ginny was barely listening, she felt numb, Draco Malfoy, in charge of the Harpies? It was wrong. There was no other world for it. However, a new thought was creeping into her head, one she couldn't dismiss. It was spiteful, selfish to even think it but, perhaps it wasn't such a bad thing that Malfoy was the new owner, after all, he was Harry's bitter enemy. Perhaps now he'll pay more attention to me, she thought bitterly. "Ginny!" her malicious thoughts were interrupted by Gwen, "c'mon, Glenda says he's come to watch us practice, we have to focus, so he doesn't drop us". Ginny heard the fear in her voice and pulled herself together. "Don't worry Gwen", she said with a smile, "that's not going to happen, we're stronger than ever!"

Draco watched the seven women file out onto the pitch, a slight smirk playing on his lips. He brushed a hand through his sleek blonde hair as he inspected each of them. He had to admit the red head who filed out last had a fabulous figure, he stared at her long legs and shapely backside before his eyes locked on the name on the back of her dark green robes. Weasley. He had shocked himself, he shook his head slightly, he couldn't believe he'd just been eyeing up a Weasley. After his mental telling off he looked back to the pitch. The women were airborne now and his eyes searched for the Weasley girl, he was curious about whether she looked as good from the front as she did from the back. He wasn't disappointed, she had an oval shaped face and beautiful light brown eyes. Her skin was milky pale, her nose straight and her lips full. He imagined she would look even better with her long red hair loose, his eyes then searched the rest of her body and he could tell, even though she was swathed in robes, that she had amazing breasts. He shook his head again as the smile she was flashing at another player made his stomach flip. The flip suddenly turned into a stab of revulsion as he finally realised who she was. Ginny Weasley. Not only was she one of the biggest blood traitor's on the planet. She was Potter's girlfriend. Draco felt disgusted with himself, however, he also felt a tiny pang of what felt almost like jealousy. Potter got to share her bed. _Prick gets all the luck _he thought bitterly.

* * *

Ginny waited until she was alone in the changing room before pulling out her wand to send Harry a message. She had a snowy white towel wrapped around her having spent twice as long as the others in the showers so she could ensure she would be alone. She wondered how to phrase the news. As she stood thinking she didn't notice someone had entered the changing room until they cleared their throat. She looked up startled to see someone that she doubted she would ever be pleased to see. "Sorry", he said trying not to look at her, although his eyes seemed to be drawn to her partially naked frame, "I thought everyone had left".

"Well clearly they haven't", she said edgily.

"I'll get out of your way then …" he said turning to leave.

"Malfoy", she said and he turned back raising his eyebrows expectantly, "why did you buy the Harpies?" she asked, not meaning it to come out so bluntly.

"It's a good investment", he said simply.

"But why the Harpies?" she pressed.

"Look. It was nothing personal if that's what you're getting at", he said, an edge to his own voice now, "I didn't even know that you played for them"

"And if you had?"

"Wouldn't have affected my decision", he said simply, shrugging his shoulders. It was her turn to raise her eyebrows. "You don't believe me", he said with a smirk.

"Do you blame me?"

"No. But it's the truth. Trust me Weasley I'm done with game playing"

"Oh, come on, you're Draco Malfoy"

"Yes I am. But playing games almost got me killed once …"

"You chose your side", she said dismissively.

"You think I had a choice?!" he demanded. She opened her mouth to reply but she couldn't think of anything to say. He shook his head and moved towards the door. "Draco, I -" she began, but he had already gone.

* * *

She couldn't believe she was actually feeling guilty over something she had said to Draco Malfoy. He had made her life hell for five years. Not to mention all the hassle he had given Harry and Ron, not to mention Hermione, and any other Gryffindor who crossed his path. And Dumbledore! He was plotting to kill him for the best part of a year, and he almost succeeded too. As she thought that however, she remembered something that Harry had said, _"I don't think Malfoy would have done it … he lowered his wand … he's done a lot of things but I don't think he's a killer, he said he was being punished, for his father's mistakes … they threatened to kill his mother …"_ Guilt consumed her again as she remembered Draco's stricken face as his calm demeanour had slipped during their conversation in the changing rooms … _"You think I had a choice?!"_ His agonised voice rang through her head but her thoughts were interrupted by the door slamming. Harry walked in and hung up his cloak. "Hey", he greeted her with a smile, she returned the smile, barely able to make the corners of her lips turn up. "What is it?" he asked her.

"It's nothing really", she said, trying and failing again to smile.

"C'mon", Harry said, settling opposite her, "what is it?"

"The Harpies have been sold"

"To who?"

"You won't like it"

"Ginny …"

"Draco Malfoy"

"What?!" Harry exploded, standing up and knocking his chair over

"Told you you wouldn't like it"

"Malfoy is your boss?!"

"Technically …"

"No"

"Well I can't exactly help it!"

"Of course you can! You have to leave!"

"You want me to quit?!"

"Ginny I won't have you being bossed around by Malfoy!"

"You won't have me?! You won't?! What about what I want?!"

"Ginny you can't seriously want to be near him?!"

"Oh grow up Harry, this isn't school!"

"Where are you going?!" he demanded as she got up from the table and moved towards the door. "Away from you!" she shot back before slamming the door.


	3. Drifting Apart

**3. Drifting Apart**

"Harry for the last time she's not here!" said Hermione.

"Look, Hermione, I get that you're trying to be a friend to her but I really need you to be a friend to me and let me see her", Harry pleaded.

"OK, look, she was here OK, but she left this morning, and before you ask I don't know where she went … look, do you want to come in for some coffee?"

"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks Hermione". She simply smiled and stood aside so he could walk in. "So what did you two fight about?" asked Hermione, pointing her wand at the kettle. "You mean she didn't tell you?" said Harry, surprised.

"She didn't say anything, plus Ron was here, and you know he doesn't like knowing anything about you two …"

"We had a row"

"Well I'd guessed as much, about what?"

"Malfoy"

"What? Why would you be rowing about Malfoy?"

"Because he's bought the Harpies"

"Ah …"

"Yeah, and we had a fight about it"

"That doesn't seem like a reason to walk out on you though", said Hermione. Harry dropped his gaze, unable to meet her eyes anymore. "There's more", she said. He sighed. "Yes, there's more"

"Well?"

"I may have told her, in the heat of the moment that … that …"

"Yes?"

"That she would have to quit"

"You did what?!"

"I was angry … and it just sort of …"

"Slipped out?" offered Hermione coldly.

"Oh, c'mon Hermione, I feel terrible as it is, don't make me feel worse"

"Sorry", she said, setting his coffee down in front of him, "it's none of my business anyway".

* * *

Ginny knocked on the door, a sick feeling in her stomach. "Come in!" called the clear voice. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door. "Oh", said Draco as he saw who had entered the room, "what do you want?"

"I just wanted to apologise for what I said to you yesterday … I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have said it, it wasn't fair, I know myself just how manipulative Voldemort was …" Draco looked puzzled at her last words.

"The Chamber of Secrets", she said, "it was me. Or rather … it was him, controlling me …"_ And your Dad who gave me the diary_ she finished in her head. Draco looked stunned. "Sorry", he said, "I had no idea … it must have been …"

"It's OK, I'm over it", she said.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked.

"What?" she asked shocked, she hadn't even realised.

"You're crying", he repeated, looking uncomfortable as she raised her hands to wipe away the tears falling down her cheeks. "Here", he said conjuring a tissue and handing it to her. "Thanks", she said, "I don't even know why I'm crying", she said laughing shakily. "No problem. Look … are you sure you're OK?"

"Yeah, yeah … I'm fine …"

"Sorry, if I said anything to upset you …"

"You didn't say anything", said Ginny laughing again.

"True …" he said joining in her laughter. "Something must be wrong though", he said after a moment.

"I didn't know you were so intuitive", she said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah well, I guess there's a lot you don't know about me", he said, "so do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"I'm not sure …" she said hesitantly.

"What, if you want to talk about it, or if you want to talk about it with me?" he asked. Intuitive again. "Why don't we have a drink?" he said before she could answer, "clear the air, and if you want to tell me … you can, simple". He smiled at her, she didn't think she'd ever seen him smile, smirk yes, but this was a real smile, it made him look kinder, more approachable. "OK", she said returning the smile, "a drink".

A few hours later and Draco and Ginny were laughing like old friends. It was surprisingly easy to get on with him, despite everything that had happened at school, it was refreshing to be able to talk to somebody new. "So", he said taking another swig of his ale, "did you want to tell me what the hysterics from earlier were all about?" Ginny gave him a wry smile and took a gulp of her wine. "Firstly I wouldn't call those hysterics …" she said.

"And secondly?"

"And secondly, I can't believe I'm about to bare my soul to Malfoy!"

"I thought we agreed, it's Ginny and Draco now Weasley", he mock scolded.

"Fine. Draco. If you must know, it's Harry"

"Oh great. Potter. Go on then"

"He doesn't want me on the team anymore"

"Why not?"

"Take a wild guess"

"Ah. Right. Me. You know, I thought he might be over that seeing as my mother saved his ass"

"What?"

"In the Forbidden Forest. After Voldemort tried to kill him again, and failed. Well, he sent my mother to check if he was alive. And she lied … said he was dead"

"Wow … although he did -"

"Save me from the fire I know … and I am grateful for it …"

"Did you bang your head?"

"What?"

"I was just wondering, what happened to that ungrateful little bastard I used to know and love?"

"Well if you loved him so much maybe I should bring him back?"

"Don't", Ginny advised.

"If you insist. Anyway. Stop stalling. There's more to this than him throwing a tantrum over me buying the Harpies …"

"Seriously … since when did you become Trelawney?"

"Oh, ha ha, give me some credit, I'm better than that old fraud!"

"Fair enough …"

"Stop stalling you, c'mon, spill"

"OK, OK, look … we're just going through a rough patch at the moment"

"A rough patch? How long have you even been together"

"Well, we went out when I was in my fifth year …"

"I meant since the war ended"

"Three months"

"Three months? And you're having a rough patch? That's mental"

"Tell me about it, it's all since he started his aura training"

"Ever the hero"

"Humph"

"So what? He doesn't make time for you?"

"We haven't had sex in weeks, what do you think?"

"Weeks?! Blimey Ginny is he mad, if I had a girlfriend as hot as you I don't think I could bear to let you get out of bed!"

"Draco!"

"Sorry, sorry - got carried away there … but seriously … is he blind?"

* * *

Ginny crept into Ron and Hermione's home praying that they were both in bed seeing as the lights were out, she didn't want any awkward questions being asked seeing as she was rather tipsy and not one hundred percent sure that she could hold her own tongue if anyone asked where she had been. If they knew she had been drinking with Draco Malfoy they would think she had lost her mind, or been placed under the imperious curse, or both. "Shit!" she hissed hitting her hip against the table in the sitting room. "So you're back then", came a voice from the corner. Ginny jumped. "Harry! What are you playing at? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I could ask you the same question", he said flicking his wand so the lights turned on, "where have you been?" he asked, his expression calm.

"What's it to you?" Ginny demanded, tossing her hair over one shoulder.

"You're my girlfriend, I was worried about you"

"Oh, so now I'm your girlfriend, funny I'm only that when it suits you"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that if you actually treated me like a girlfriend once in a while I might act more like one, at the moment I feel like a live in maid!"

"Is this about Malfoy?"

"Malfoy?! Are you even listening to me?! This is about us! And you never being around, and when you are, you're not in the mood, or you're boozing with Ron!"

"Pot calling the kettle black! I can smell the alcohol on you from here!"

"Oh, so I went out for a drink after work, is that a crime now?!"

"You could have let me know where you were!"

"Oh, yes, because I always know where you are don't I! I'm never awake half the night wondering where the hell you are! Worried sick that you won't come home!"

She could feel tears streaming down her cheeks again and she brushed them away impatiently. The next thing she knew Harry's arms where around her, she thought about pushing him away but then she realised that it was the first real contact they had had in days. She let him hold her to him and she felt him kiss her hair. "I'm sorry", he whispered, "I'm sorry, I'll try harder I promise … I love you Ginny."


	4. Broken Promises

**4. Broken Promises**

For the next two weeks Harry treated Ginny like a princess, they went out to dinner almost every night and he brought her flowers home whenever he was late home from his aura training. They had even managed to make love several times. Finally Ginny felt that she had everything in her life sorted and she was all set to enjoy it, she was determined that her happiness would last. The Holyhead Harpies were going from strength to strength since the takeover and they had won their last two matches. Harry had even managed to get time off to come and see one of them and the day went perfectly although there was an awkward moment when he saw her shake Draco's hand warmly and bestow one of her beaming smiles on him. Harry had balled his hands into fists when Draco bent his head to kiss Ginny on the cheek, however, she noticed none of it as she was so blissfully happy. Her friendship with Draco was only getting stronger and Ginny felt like she had known him all her life, although she kept it mostly under wraps as she knew how Harry felt about his old school rival.

"Right, I'm off, wish me luck", said Harry kissing Ginny's temple.

"Luck?", she repeated, turning to look at him quizzically.

"It's my assessment today, in a few hours I could be a fully qualified aura"

"What? You didn't tell me!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I know, look, I booked a restaurant, your favourite in Diagon Alley, wear something fabulous and be there by eight OK?" he said.

"Yeah … OK … Good Luck!" she called after him. He turned to grin at her before slamming the front door. Ginny smiled to herself. She loved The Unicorn's Tail, it was incredibly expensive and they had only eaten there once for her birthday but she always hoped that they would go back one day, and now her wish had been granted. Seeing as she had the day off she decided to spend her free time getting ready, she wanted to look immaculate for Harry on his big day. First she had a bath in beautiful scented oils and used the shampoo that she knew Harry loved the smell of. While she waited for her hair to dry she manicured her nails and moisturised her skin. Choosing an dress was problematic, she owned many as she often went to balls and dinners with the Harpies. However, she wanted something perfect and so she pulled out a silky, black cocktail dress that hugged her figure perfectly and that Harry had never seen her in. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror as she held the dress up to he body. Tonight would be perfect.

* * *

At ten to eight Ginny arrived at the restaurant, she gave the name Potter to the waiter and was shown to a table for two in a secluded corner. She ordered herself a glass of wine as she waited for Harry to arrive. The spot was very romantic, leafy plants shielded the table from the view of the other diners and the corner was lit by soft candle light, she wondered vaguely whether Harry had chosen it on purpose. She thanked the waiter as he set the wine in front of her, she took a sip and let out a satisfied sigh. Eight o'clock came and went and Ginny drummed her perfectly manicured nails impatiently on the table and checked her watch for what felt like the hundredth time. It was almost twenty past, what was taking Harry so long? She assumed he must have passed his assessment and was being held up by fellow aura's offering their congratulations. She smiled at the thought and ordered another glass of wine. Come half past however, she was not feeling as happy, she was starting to get slightly irritated, it was after all he who said that she had to be there by eight. She had been early for Christ sake! She drummed her nails even more impatiently, at least this spot was secluded she thought to herself, it at least saved her from complete humiliation. She took another gulp of wine and checked her watch again, it was twenty to nine. Harry was making a fool of her, she would wait another five minutes and if he hadn't arrived she would leave, simple as that. And there was no way she would be going home, she would go to her parents, he had found her too easily at Ron and Hermione's last time. Harry had still not arrived by quarter to nine so Ginny drained the last of her drink and marched out of the restaurant.

Once outside she took a few breaths of cool, fresh air and turned to head down the street. "Ginny!" a voice called. She stopped, thinking Harry had finally turned up with an explanation, but the tone of the voice was different. She turned. Draco stood there halfway down the street she had just walked down. "I thought it was you", he said and started walking towards her, he smiled as he reached her. "Wow", he said taking in her appearance, "you look amazing, where are you heading?"

"I was in The Unicorn's Tail", she said icily.

"Oh. Bad food?" he asked.

"What?"

"You're tone of voice wasn't very encouraging"

"I didn't eat"

"Why not?"

"Because I was stood up"

"Oh", said Draco, "well if you're hungry, we could have dinner?"

"I can't go back in there, it was humiliating"

"No problem, we'll go somewhere else", he said with a shrug. She hesitated. "Oh, c'mon Gin, why waste the outfit?" he said offering her his arm. She hesitated for another fraction of a second before taking it and falling into step beside him. "So where are we going?" she asked.

"Somewhere that dress will be appreciated", he said.

Draco and Ginny stopped in front of glass fronted restaurant that sparkled with shimmering lights. Ginny's eyes widened in wonder, she had never seen this place before, but she could tell that it would be expensive. "Draco -" she began, but he cut her off; "Don't worry about it, I'll take it out of your wages", he said with a smirk. She playfully nudged his ribs with her elbow and grinned at him. He grinned back, "after you", he said gesturing for her to enter ahead of him. Once inside they were seated at a table and a waited brought them champagne and they silently studied the menu. Draco decided almost immediately what he wanted and set about studying Ginny's face as she contemplated what to have. She looked exquisite, he couldn't even fathom why Potter would stand her up, she was utter perfection, and he was clearly a moron. Ginny looked up to tell Draco what she had decided on but the twinkling lights fell across his handsome face and illuminated his clear, grey eyes in such a beautiful way and her voice caught in her throat. Her mind temporarily blank, she blinked to try and regain her senses. "Are you OK?" he asked.

"Yes, erm, I think I'll have the Thai prawn salad"

"Good choice", he said with a smile. She blinked rapidly, she felt as though she had just melted a little inside. "I think, uhm, I'll just go to the bathroom while you order", she said, pushing her chair away from the table and hurrying to the ladies bathroom.

Once inside she gripped the side of the sink tightly and took several long, deep breaths. Whatever she thought she was feeling, she couldn't be feeling. She was wrong. It was wrong. She was with Harry. She loved Harry. She was just feeling vulnerable because he had stood her up and Draco was being kind to her. She was just feeling grateful to him for rescuing her. That was it. That was definitely it. There was nothing else. There couldn't be anything else. She checked her reflection in the mirror and took another deep breath to compose herself. She left the bathroom having been unable to convince herself or her reflection that she didn't fancy Draco Malfoy.

By some miracle Ginny made it through dinner with Draco without any awkward moments. That was part of his charm, he managed to make any situation comfortable. Ginny shuddered as they stepped out into the night air, it had turned cold whilst they had been in the restaurant. "Here", said Draco, shrugging out of his coat and draping it over her shoulders, ignoring her insistence that she was fine. "Don't be silly", he said, making sure it was around her properly, one of his hands on either side of the collar. "Thanks for tonight", he said.

"No thank you", said Ginny with a smile, "you rescued me"

"You shouldn't have needed rescuing"

"No", she said a little sadly.

"Potter's an idiot you know, leaving you there"

"Thank you"

"He doesn't deserve you, you need someone who will treat you properly, with the respect that you deserve, and put you first …"

She hadn't noticed that he had moved closer, his hands still on either side of the coat, without thinking she tilted her head upwards to look into his clear, grey eyes. He stared into her brown ones for a moment before they closed. He closed his a fraction of a second later and bent his head to bring his lips to hers. They were soft like he imagined, she kissed him back softly, but he was urgent for more, he tugged on the coat, pulling her closer to him, her arms snaked around his waist. All too soon she pushed him away, "we can't", she gasped, breathing heavily.

"Ginny", he said pleadingly, trying to pull her back to him. She shook her head.

"No Draco, I can't, I'm sorry", she said before running away from him, turning into a side alley. He took after her but by the time he reached the entrance to the alley she as disapparated. "Fuck!" he bellowed, punching the stone wall beside him.


	5. While the Cat's Away

**5. While the Cat's Away…**

Ginny awoke in the morning and for a few seconds she was blissfully unaware and relaxed. Then the events of the night came flooding back to her and she groaned and guilt bubbled up inside her, she couldn't believe she had actually kissed Draco Malfoy. And worse still she had enjoyed it. Her guilt slowly melted away into anger the longer she lay alone in her and Harry's bed, she had forgotten all about going to her parents house in her hurry to get away from Draco. She closed her eyes and instantly regretted it. The perfection of Draco's face in the twinkling lights of the restaurant was imprinted on the back of her eyelids. "Go away", she muttered, he simply flashed a smile at her. She sat up and let her eyes fly open. _The hell with feeling guilty!_ She thought, if Harry hadn't left her stranded in that bloody restaurant she would never have been in the situation where she would even want to kiss Draco. She got out of bed quickly and threw on some clothes before heading out to find some answers.

"Ginny!" exclaimed Hermione, "this is a surprise!"

"Sorry it's so early, but I really needed to see you"

"Is everything OK?"

"Is Ron in?" asked Ginny ignoring her question.

"No, he left ten minutes ago, why?"

"Do you know where Harry is?"

"No, I haven't seen him since the other day, what's going on?"

"Where was Ron last night?"

"Here. With me. Ginny, what is going on?"

"He hasn't contacted you?"

"Who?"

"Harry!"

"No"

"For fuck's sake"

"Ginny, what is going on? You're scaring me!"

"Harry's done one, that's what's going on!"

"What are you talking about?"

"He had his aura examination yesterday and he was supposed to meet me afterwards, but he never showed up!"

"And he hasn't sent you any messages?"

"No"

"And he's not been home?"

"Not that I'm aware of …"

"Ginny … you don't think he failed …"

"So what if he did! It's no excuse for worrying me sick!"

"I know, I know … look I'll make us some coffee and I'll send Ron a message"

Ginny reluctantly sat down and began twiddling her thumbs. She barely noticed when Hermione placed a mug of coffee in front of her. "Ginny …" she said tentatively after a while, Ginny looked at her, there was sympathy in her eyes, "Ginny!" exclaimed Hermione again her eyes fixed on a point behind her. Ginny swivelled round on her stool and stared as a stag gracefully landed in front of her, it spoke with Harry's voice. _'Ginny, I'm so sorry, I had to go away, it was urgent, a tribe of radical death eaters have been found abroad. We had to leave immediately. I don't know how long I'll be. Or when I'll be able to contact you. Stay safe. Sorry.'_ Ginny stared at the spot where the stag had just vanished and felt anger bubble up inside her. "At least you know he's safe", said Hermione quietly.

"Safe", repeated Ginny in a low voice, "safe! I don't bloody care if he's safe! Would it have been so bloody difficult to let me know last night before he left?! Was that too much trouble for him, to take a few seconds to reassure his girlfriend?! I can't believe he thinks this is enough! What is he asking me Hermione?! Just sit at home twiddling your thumbs Ginny! I don't know when I'll be home but I expect my dinner on the table when I walk through the door! Wait for me! Wait for him?! Put my life on hold for him?! Why Hermione?! Why?! There wasn't even a fucking 'I love you'! Why am I bothering?! Fuck him!"

"Ginny, I know you're angry, but please … just take a few days!"

"When he gets back … if he gets back … we're through!"

"Don't say that … just give him one more chance!"

"No. That's it. I can't take it. How often is this going to happen? I have my own life to lead"

"Ginny … do you think you should let him know"

"I'll tell him to his face when he's back"

"But that could be ages away!"

"Oh, don't worry, I won't be putting my life on hold for him!"

* * *

Ginny sat in the middle of her bed for the whole day not moving an inch. Only when the light outside began to change did she finally glance up. As she did so she noticed that Draco's coat was lying across the chair in the corner, she slid off the bed and crossed the room to pick it up. She hadn't realised quite how soft it was last night, she caught a hint of Draco's scent and inhaled deeply, she hadn't realised how wonderful he smelt. Suddenly he was all that consumed her thoughts, thoughts of the night before ran through her mind, every movement of his perfect face, every twitch of his perfect mouth. The feel of him. The taste of him. She stood up suddenly. She wanted him. Now.

Draco looked up as someone rapped sharply on his door. He crossed his sitting room and opened the door and was stunned by who he saw on the other side of it. "Ginny", he breathed.

"Are you alone?" she asked in a low voice.

"Yes", he said, noticing that she was wearing his coat.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course", he said stepping aside to let her in. He watched her glance around the room, her eyes taking in every aspect of his large sitting room and lingering for a few moments on the large black leather sofa. "I thought I should return your coat", she said, although she made no move to remove it. "Thank you", said Draco, "I'll just get us some wine, I won't be a moment". Whilst he was gone Ginny shrugged out of his coat and let it fall to the floor, she then kicked of her heels and faced the kitchen doorway, waiting. She didn't have to wait long, Draco was back within seconds carrying two glasses of wine. He stopped dead at the sight of her. He opened his mouth to speak but found he had no words. Ginny's lip curled up on one side and she took his momentary silence to vanish the wine he had been carrying before setting her wand down on a corner table.

Draco was vaguely surprised that the wine he had had in his hands had gone. However, that was nothing to the shock of seeing Ginny Weasley in the middle of his sitting room wearing nothing but lacy black lingerie. She wandered slowly towards him and he gulped. "Ginny …" he began, but she put a finger to his lips to silence him. He did as he was told and she rewarded him with a slow passionate kiss. He made no move to touch her as he was still not completely sure that what was happening was real. She pulled away from him and smiled seductively at him, gently biting her bottom lip, he stood still as her hands crept down to the waistband of his jeans, stifling a groan as she slid her hands up his stomach and up to his muscular chest. She slid them slowly back down again, making him close his eyes and exhale deeply in pleasure, she then tugged his t shirt over his head and threw it across the room. It was then that it suddenly became real for him. Ginny was here. And she wanted him like he wanted her.

Ginny didn't know what had triggered it but suddenly Draco was all over her and his hands were all over her body, she gasped in pleasure before his lips crushed against. He was forceful, passionate, but gentle at the same time, she wanted him more than ever. She became aware that he was pushing her backwards and unfastening the clasp on her bra, she quickly unfastened the belt on her jeans and unbuttoned them, he kicked them away from him just before he pushed her backwards and the both fell onto the vast sofa, still kissing furiously. "Now Draco!" she gasped, pulling away from the kiss momentarily and tugging at his underwear. He ran his hands down her hips to the top of her underwear, running his fingers just underneath the waistband whilst kissing her neck. She moaned, "Draco …"

As much as Draco wanted her right at that moment, he had to be sure of one thing. "Harry …?" he asked breathlessly. She looked him dead in the eye. "Harry who?" she said wickedly. Those two words were more powerful to him than the strongest magic in the world, the only words he needed to hear before he made love to Ginny Weasley.

Ginny snuggled up to Draco's perfectly toned chest hours later as they lay in his warm bed, having finally made it there from the sofa. She sighed in satisfaction and he smiled to himself as he ran his fingers lightly up and down her bare back. "Happy?" he asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe", she breathed back.

"No regrets?"

"Not one", she said propping herself up on one elbow so that she could look into his perfect eyes. He smiled back at her, and she kissed him again.

"So what's the story?" he asked. She didn't need to ask what he meant.

"He's gone hunting for bad guys …"

"And he ditched you?"

"Quite the opposite"

"Oh good"

"Why?"

"I'm just glad I'm not some revenge lay"

"Surely you know you're so much more than that?"

"I do now. So it's really over?"

"Well … not technically"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I haven't officially ended it yet"

"You naughty girl Miss Weasley"

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not. I know I'm not a revenge lay … but Christ … I can't wait to see the look on his face when he gets back …"

"You're a bad man Mr Malfoy"

"You love it", he said pulling her towards him for another kiss.

**A/N: **Slightly worried that Ginny comes across as a major biatch it this chapter ... thoughts? Hope you don't hate her too much, remember she's being neglected and Draco is hot ... OK, so not really an excuse, but she always came across as a fiery, impulsive character to me in the books so I sort of took that and ran a little bit. Hope you like it anyway.


	6. Building Bridges

**6. Building Bridges**

"There is one more thing", said Ginny putting down the Harpies strategy sheets onto the long polished desk that ran down the middle of the board room. "What?" asked Draco turning away from the window to look at her. "I want you to start getting on with my family before we make this official", she said. Draco groaned.

"Oh, come on Ginny, be serious! That is never going to happen, never in a billion years, not unless they all suddenly got amnesia …"

"Try", said Ginny, "I want this to work"

"It will work"

"Then try", she repeated before turning on her heel and walking out. Draco groaned again, he knew she was serious, he just had no idea where to begin.

* * *

"Hi Ginny", said Hermione brightly, stepping aside so that Ginny could walk into the house, "do you want tea? Coffee? Wine?"

"Wouldn't say no to a glass of wine actually, I needed to talk to you"

"Oh, what about"

"What do you think? Is Ron in?"

"No actually, and here's the strangest part, he's gone for a drink … with Malfoy!"

"What?!" said Ginny her eyebrows shooting up.

"I know! I can't believe he agreed … I mean … it's crazy …"

"Yeah …", said Ginny, barely listening, "… crazy"

"So you wanted to talk to me?" said Hermione, handing her a glass of wine.

"Yeah I did", said Ginny as Hermione sat down on the sofa beside her.

"About Harry?"

"Yeah. I'm ending it."

"Yeah … you already told me that"

"No I mean, I'm really ending it, I'm going to send him a message"

"Are you sure that's the best way?"

"I can't move on until we're finished, I mean, I might know it's over but he doesn't, and it's not fair to leave him thinking that I'm going to be sat at home waiting for him when he gets back from God knows where"

"No, no I suppose it isn't is it … Ginny, uhm … tell me to mind my own business if you want but … have you met someone else?" Ginny blushed. "You have haven't you?" whispered Hermione, "who?"

"I can't say. I mean, I can't say just yet … it's early days …"

"Of course … but you know, I would like to meet him you know …"

"And you will, just not yet"

"Can I at least know his name?"

"Definitely not!"

* * *

Ron sat in The Leaky Cauldron nervously drumming his fingers against his pint glass. He couldn't believe he was sat there waiting for Draco Malfoy of all people, he wondered if it was some kind of wind up, but then he failed to see what would be so terrible about him sat alone in a pub. Men did that all the time. He took another gulp of ale and checked his watch, Malfoy wasn't late. Yet.

Draco hurried up to the door of The Leaky Cauldron and pushed it open, once inside he scanned the room for Ron, finally locating him in the corner of the pub. He quickly noted that his glass was almost empty. Ron looked up and he caught his eye, gesturing that he was just going to the bar. After he ordered them both a pint of ale he walked over and sat opposite Ron, placing his pint in front of him and giving him a swift smile. "Err, thanks", said Ron, before taking a hesitant sip.

"Don't worry", said Draco, "I haven't poisoned it". Ron laughed shakily. "I suppose you're wondering about my intentions?"

"You could say that", said Ron, now intent on watching Draco's face.

"Well, I have a business opportunity to put to you"

"To me?"

"Yes"

"I'm listening"

"Well, I'd be a fool not to notice how well Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is doing"

"You would", Ron agreed. The corner of Draco's lip twitched slightly.

"Ron, before I tell you my idea, can I just ask that we forget everything that happened at school, and everything that happened during the final battle?"

"That's a big ask"

"I know. I'm not asking you to forgive me. Just wipe the slate clean you know, fresh start. I don't expect us to be friends. This is business, but we could at least be civil to one another."

"Alright then, I'll hear you out", said Ron.

"OK, well like I said … the joke shop, I know you've already expanded and taken over what used to be Zonko's in Hogsmede …" Ron nodded, so Draco continued. "But I think the business has so much more potential, and there are so many magical towns that could use some brightening up, especially after the last few years"

"Hang on …" interrupted Ron, "why are you telling me this, it's not my business, it's Fr -, it's George's"

"I know that, and I've already spoken to George about my plans"

"And …"

"And he thinks that it's a definite possibility, but he wanted to make sure that you would be OK with my financial backing, which is why I suggested a drink"

"I see. So you would become a share holder?"

"Yes. But I wouldn't expect to have any creative input, it would be a purely financial investment, I'm sure George and yourself are more than capable of running the business without my help"

"You'd obviously be making a profit"

"Of course. But it would be a small percentage based on the amount I would initially invest in the company"

"You'd better not be trying to scam us Malfoy"

"That's not my intention"

"Right", said Ron, he could see no trace of a lie on Draco's face. "Then I guess we have a deal". Draco put his hand out to shake Ron's. Ron took it and they shook hands quickly. "Deal", agreed Draco.

* * *

Ginny turned the handle on Draco's office door slowly and slipped into the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Draco was stood behind his desk with his back to the door, he didn't notice her as she stood watching him sorting papers into piles on top of the row of filing cabinets. She coughed slightly after watching him for several minutes. He jumped and turned around, his face lighting up into a smile as soon as he saw her. "Hey", he said as she crossed the room and snaked her hands up and around his neck. "What brings you here?" he asked, wrapping his own arms around her waist. "I wanted to see you", she said before standing on her toes so she could kiss him, he bent his head so that it was easier for her and they kissed for several long moments. Finally Draco broke the kiss. "I have a lot of work to do", he said, flashing her a disappointed smile. "Never mind", she said pulling away from him and jumping up to sit on his desk. As she did so her already short skirt rode higher up her perfect thighs and Draco's eye's widened momentarily. She flashed him a wicked grin. "You're a wicked woman Ginny Weasley", he breathed. She opened her mouth to answer him but his mouth covered hers before she could speak his hands pushing her skirt up around her waist whilst hers unfastened his belt and trousers. He gripped her hips and slid her body round before pushing her backwards so she was laying across the desk. He pulled himself on top of her in seconds, and too impatient to remove her underwear he pulled it aside before pushing himself inside of her. She cried out in pleasure as he moved quickly inside her. She moved her hips with him, the papers on his desk flying everywhere. They would take him hours to clear up again but that was the last thing on his mind. It was over quickly, them both coming together before he collapsed onto her, both gasping as hard as the other. "I thought you had work to do", Ginny finally managed to say. Draco simply laughed. "I got distracted", he said.

"I'll come over as soon as I've finished sorting this place out", said Draco once the were both fully dressed and presentable again. "Are you sure you don't want a hand?", said Ginny, looking round at the trashed office.

"I'm sure, you go", he said kissing her slowly before she turned to leave. "Hang on", he said, "why did you come up here in the first place?"

"Oh I came to say thank you, for making an effort with my brothers"

"You're welcome, you know, I might make even more effort if that's the thanks I get", he said with a smirk.

"Oh, and I sent Harry a message. It's over."

"Did he reply?"

"No"

"He really is an idiot"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because if I was him, and I got that message, I'd be straight home begging you for another chance. I can't believe he's not even going to fight for you."


	7. Secret's Out

**7. Secret's Out**

"AND THE HARPIE'S WIN AGAIN! WHAT A STUNNING VICTORY FOR THE SEVEN WITCHES! THAT'S 8 WINS OUT OF 9 SINCE THE MALFOY TAKE OVER! WHAT A FANTASTIC MOVE FOR THE TEAM THAT TURNED OUT TO BE! AND GINEVRA WEASLEY MOVES EVER CLOSER TO A NEW GOAL SCORING RECORD! CAN THINGS GET ANY BETTER FOR THE HOLYHEAD HARPIES?!"

Ginny landed on the frozen ground and beamed as she waved at the fans who were now cheering all around one half of the stadium. Everything in her life was going wonderfully. The Harpies were going from strength to strength and they were almost dead cert to win the league this year. She had been saving up her money and had almost enough to move out of Harry's house and get her own place. And to top it off she had a gorgeous, supportive boyfriend who loved her and doted on her. She smiled at him now as he strode across the pitch towards her, a huge smile on his own face. There was only one tiny problem. He was a secret. The biggest secret. The best secret of her life. But he was still a secret. So she couldn't throw her arms around him and kiss him like she was longing to do. She would have to wait until they were alone. Behind closed doors.

Ron and Hermione were applauding the Harpies' performance in the stands. However, while Ron was busy beaming and telling everyone surrounding him who would listen that Ginny was his sister, Hermione was watching Ginny and Draco with narrowed eyes. Something about the way he touched her so casually made her feel uncomfortable, although not nearly as uncomfortable as the way she let him. Hermione continued to watch as Draco placed a hand on the small of Ginny's back and whispered something into her ear. Ginny looked him dead in the eye before giving him a slight nod. Hermione felt her insides grow cold as realisation flooded through her body.

Hermione slammed open the door to the Harpies' changing rooms and found Draco and Ginny alone and almost touching. Her eyes narrowed as they both turned to face her. "Hermione!" exclaimed Ginny, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, good game Weasley", said Draco, "we can discuss your new ideas for strategy more fully in the board meeting on Monday", he said nodding to her, "Granger", he added, nodding to Hermione before swiftly exiting the room.

"You're sleeping with him aren't you?" asked Hermione, her eyes steely. Ginny's eyes widened for a split second before she composed herself and answered.

"Why would you ask that?" she said, feigning ignorance.

"Oh, come on Ginny, don't insult my intelligence it's obvious, how long has it been going on?" Ginny didn't answer, she couldn't even understand how Hermione knew about them … just when things had been going so well everything had to start falling apart. "Look, Hermione … the reason I didn't say anything -"

"Is because you knew damn well that no one would accept this?!"

"Well yeah, maybe … look I just thought … that if everyone just got to know him, as a person and not as my boyfriend we might have a chance …"

"Boyfriend?! Ginny are you mad?! Have you forgotten everything he did at school, everything he put us through, all those things he said?! Ginny! Have you forgotten Dumbledore?!"

"He wouldn't have killed Dumbledore", said Ginny shaking her head, "even Harry agreed that there was no way he'd have done it!"

"Harry! Ginny …? Is this just to get back at him?!"

"No of course not! What do you take me for?! I love Draco!"

"You love him?" repeated Hermione quietly, "you love him?"

"Hermione please! Please don't do this! Look I should have told you, I know that! You're my best friend Hermione, but you have to understand, he makes me happy! Happier than I've ever been in my whole life! Please Hermione, I need you to be on my side for this one! Will you have dinner with us? You and Ron?"

"Does Ron know?!"

"No of course not … I thought maybe … it would be better coming from you …"

"Well I won't deny that … I'll talk to him, but there's no promises Ginny, and I'm still not happy about this. I'm going to take a lot of convincing"

"Thank you."

* * *

Ginny arrived back home and poured herself a large glass of wine and gulped half of it down at once. She wondered if Hermione had told Ron yet, that thought only made her even more terrified and she topped up her glass before heading into the sitting room, _what if they tell Harry?_ She though, fear gripping her, sure she had ended it with Harry, but she didn't want him finding out from an irate Ron that she was now dating Draco Malfoy. She shuddered at the thought of how angry Harry would be on discovering the truth. A loud bang on the door interrupted her thoughts and she jumped up, grabbing her wand as she did so. She walked over and opened it cautiously. She needn't have worried, it was only Draco. As soon as he was inside the house she threw her arms around him, he held her back tightly, something told him that she was upset about something. Finally she pulled away from him slightly so she could look into his eyes, "they know", she said simply.

* * *

"Now Ron … I don't want you to get angry … but I have something to tell you", began Hermione, wringing her hands as she paced up and down in front of the sofa on which Ron was sat. Ron watched her, half worried, half amused. He hadn't seen her this tense since her job interview. "Hermione, you're wearing a hole in the carpet", he said after a while. "OK Ron", she said stopping finally, "this might be a bit of a shock but -"

"You're pregnant!" Ron burst out. "You are aren't you?! I know we were waiting until after the wedding but that's fan -"

"No! No Ron, I'm not pregnant!"

"Oh", said Ron, lowering himself back onto the sofa.

"But you'd be happy if I was?" asked Hermione, momentarily distracted.

"Well … yeah … wouldn't you?"

"Well, yes … yes of course I would …"

"So what do you want to tell me?" he asked, grinning at her.

"It's about Ginny …"

"Oh don't tell me, she's going to get back with Harry …"

"No""Oh good"

"Why 'good'?"

"Because it's weird, my best mate dating my sister …" Ron shuddered slightly.

"Right … well no, anyway, she's erm, she's met someone else …"

"Oh, who? Will I approve?"

"I doubt it"

"Who is he?"

"… Draco Malfoy", said Hermione finally, she looked at Ron but her appeared to be frozen to the sofa. She took advantage of his temporary silence to try and explain, "now Ron, I know it must be a shock for you, I'm not at all happy about it myself but Ginny is very happy with him and she wants us to understand, so uhm, she invited us for dinner … but you know if you don't want to go then -"

"OK", said Ron interrupting her.

"What?" she asked.

"I said OK"

"Ron did you hear me?"

"Yes, Ginny and Malfoy want us over for dinner. OK."


	8. Shock Horror

**8. Shock Horror**

"Ginny will you calm down for just a minute?" asked Draco as Ginny continued moving things around the room. She must have moved the vase of flowers he had bought her backwards and forwards from the coffee table to the dining room table a million times. She was making him dizzy. "Ginny sit down for a minute!" he demanded catching her wrist and pulling her onto the sofa. She opened her mouth to protest but he kissed her before she had the chance. After a few moments she pulled away and looked at him; "I'm being silly aren't I?" she asked. He nodded and grinned at her. She smiled back; "I'm sorry", she said, "I just really want tonight to go well, I wasn't expecting Ron to agree to it so quickly, I thought it would take weeks at least … do you think it's a good sign?"

"I think it's an amazing sign, I mean, considering he knows where I live I think it's amazing that he hasn't come round to duel me yet"

"Don't say that!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Relax Gin, it's going to be fine OK?"

"OK", she said, trying to take a few deep breaths.

* * *

"… You know if you want to leave at any moment you just have to say alright because I don't want you to feel at all uncomfortable. Don't think you have to sit through it out of politeness … I mean, I know I always tell you that you should mind your manners more often but I'll make an exception tonight, I mean it is Draco Malfoy … it would be completely understandable if you wanted to leave … I mean, you know, it's not even too late, we're not there yet … we could just turn around and go home if you wanted, just say the word and -"

"Hermione! Shush. I'm OK with this really, are you sure you are?" asked Ron. Hermione had been jabbering away constantly since they had left the house, she had insisted on taking a taxi rather than apparating as she wanted him to be sure that he had enough time to change his mind. "Yes … yes of course I'm fine …"

"Hermione …"

"OK, OK, I'm nervous … I just keep replaying every bad word he ever said to me in my head …"

"It's OK", said Ron, taking her hand, "one word out of place and we'll leave OK? I never thought I'd hear myself say this but … I think Draco is going to be on his very best behaviour. Ginny wouldn't stand for any of his prejudices anyway …"

"You really think he's changed?"

"I think he must have done, or there's no way Ginny would be with him."

* * *

"Come in!" said Ginny as soon as she opened the door to Ron and Hermione, "I was just about to put dinner out, you're just on time"

"Excellent, I'm starving", said Ron, with a smile. He and Hermione followed Ginny into the kitchen where Draco was pouring a glass of wine, he smiled at them as they entered, they smiled back, Hermione's slightly forced. "Wine?" he asked.

"Yes please", said Hermione politely.

"I wouldn't say no", said Ron, sitting himself down at the table. Hermione followed suit, as did Draco once he had placed a glass of wine in front of each of them. No sooner had he done so than Ginny served dinner. They all ate in relative silence for a few minutes before Draco turned the conversation towards work. "So, Hermione, what do you do, Ginny says you work for the ministry?"

"Erm, yes. I work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures", she said hesitantly.

"Really? What exactly does that involve?" Draco sounded genuinely interested.

"Well, much of it, as you would expect, is ensuring muggles remain unaware of the existence of magical creatures … but I'm more involved in campaigning for better treatment of house elves …" she said trailing off.

"That must be a challenge", said Draco.

"Yes, it is, but it's also extremely fulfilling"

"It must be amazing, working for something you are so passionate about"

"Yes, so what exactly do you do Draco?"

"Well", Draco began, "as you know I'm involved in several businesses …" Draco continued explaining various aspects of his career to Hermione, who soon became completely absorbed in the conversation. Ron and Ginny grinned at one another, they may as well not be in the room, but at least Hermione's reservations towards Draco seemed to be fading. Draco and Hermione's conversation turned to SPEW as Ron and Ginny cleared the table. "I never thought I'd see Malfoy interested in the rights of house elves", Ron said as Ginny poured them both another glass of wine. "I know", she agreed, looking towards the table where Hermione was explaining the years of oppression house elves had suffered. "He's either actually interested or he's a damn good actor", said Ron.

"I don't think anyone's that good an actor Ron", said Ginny with a laugh.

"True", he agreed, "you know Gin, I never thought I'd say this in a billion millenniums, but … you could do a lot worse". Ginny beamed and kissed her brother on the cheek. If Ron was on her side, there was nothing to stop her and Draco winning over the rest of the family.

Just as the four of them were finishing pudding there was a sharp knock on the door. "Who the hell is that at this time?" asked Ginny, starting to get up. "Finish your pudding Ginny, I'll go", said Ron, who had already finished. He got up from his chair and pulled his wand out of his jeans before heading for the front door. The other three heard a woman's voice and Ron answering her in an uncertain voice, Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Ginny!" Ron called, "I think you might want to come here for a minute!" Ginny got up from the table immediately. Draco and Hermione looked at her quizzically, "I'll only be a minute", she said, more to Draco. "What is it Ron?" she called as she walked down the hall. Ron was stood by the open door and a young woman was stood next to him, she looked vaguely familiar to Ginny and she was very obviously pregnant. "Uhm … can I help you?" Ginny asked, looking to Ron for guidance but he seemed just as bewildered as she was. "Is Harry here?" asked the girl, "Harry Potter? This is his house isn't it?"

"He's not here, he's abroad … can I ask why you want him?"

"Well isn't it obvious!" said the girl, indicating her bump. Ginny stared, speechless. Ron recovered quickest. "So you're pregnant, what do you want Harry to do about it?" he asked.

"It's his baby", she said, "I've been trying to track him down for weeks"

"His baby?" repeated Ron.

"How many months pregnant are you?" asked Ginny.

"Five", said the girl. Ginny counted back in her head. It was the beginning of December, she and Harry hadn't split up until August. That meant only one thing - Harry had cheated on her. Ron seemed to come to the same conclusion, "you're saying Harry knocked you up while he was still dating my sister?!" he exclaimed.

"I … what?" said the girl, evidently confused.

"He knocked you up in July, when he was still with my sister!"

"Ron leave it, it's not her fault!" Ginny said. "You didn't know?" she asked the girl. She shook her head, "I thought he loved me", she whispered.

Ginny led the girl into the sitting room and sat her down on the sofa. She was crying uncontrollably and Ginny tried her best to comfort her, all the while feeling utterly numb. Ron went into the kitchen and came out moments later with Draco and Hermione, both of them were looking concerned and a little confused. Hermione moved further into the room and gasped when she recognised the girl, "Romilda?" she said. The girl looked up her eyes full of tears and nodded. "Romilda? Romilda Vane?" repeated Ginny, "but you were the year below me … you should still be in school!"

"How did you even meet Harry?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"I was doing work experience in the ministry, or at least I was supposed to be, they used me to run errands, and it so happened I ended up in the auror office …"

Romilda explained all about her and Harry's affair and how she had started looking for him as soon as she'd realised she was pregnant. However, when she couldn't find him she had been forced to confide in her parents, they were horrified and had completely disowned her. Being a sixteen year old unmarried witch would not be looked upon favourably in magical society, therefore she had been forced to seek shelter with various sympathetic relatives until she had finally obtained Harry's address. After she had explained Ginny had insisted she stay with her, it was the least she could do for the poor girl. "I can't believe he would do this, to you … to her … what was he thinking? Sleeping with a sixteen year old girl!" hissed Hermione. Ginny simply shook her head. She wasn't even upset, not for herself at least, it at least explained why Harry had been so distant with her in the last months of their relationship; no, she was angry, angry for Romilda, angry that he had used her and left her a social outcast. "Ginny?" said Draco softly, squeezing her hand. She looked up and smiled. "I'm OK", she said, "really", she added when they all looked sceptical, "I just can't believe what he's done to her, it's just so … so …"

"Irresponsible?" offered Hermione.

"Sick?" suggested Ron.

"Just, just wrong, all of it, just so wrong …"


	9. A Frosty Christmas

**9. A Frosty Christmas**

As Christmas approached, Romilda had become a permanent guest in Ginny's home, she felt it was only right that Romilda stayed with her, after all, the house did belong to Harry and it was the least he could do to let the mother of his child stay there. Of course, Harry was still ignorant to the fact that Romilda was pregnant and to the fact that his ex girlfriend knew that he had cheated on her. It was Christmas Eve and Ginny was packing her suitcase as she was going to stay with her parents for a few days. Draco was accompanying her but, despite Ginny trying to persuade her to join them, Romilda was adamant that she wanted to be on her own. Ginny looked up and smiled as Romilda walked into the room. "Are you sure you don't want to come? It's not too late to change your mind …"

"No thanks Ginny, you've done enough for me without me imposing on your Christmas as well"

"You wouldn't be imposing …"

"All the same, I think I'd rather be on my own, I haven't been infected with the Christmas spirit this year". Ginny smiled sympathetically at her before crossing the room and giving her a hug. "We'll be back in a few days", she said, "but if you need me, let me know OK?"

"Thanks Ginny, I'll be fine, enjoy your Christmas."

* * *

Ginny awoke as the cold, winter sun streamed through her window and she snuggled closer into Draco's bare chest. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head so she knew that he was awake. "Merry Christmas", she yawned.

"Merry Christmas to you too", he said kissing her again.

"We should get up", she said after a few minutes, starting to shift away from him.

"Hang on a minute", said Draco, "I wanted to give you your present first"

"Shouldn't you give it to me later, when everyone opens theirs?"

"I kind of wanted to give it to you now", he said with pleading eyes.

"OK then", she said with a smile, "what is it?"

"Close your eyes", he instructed, she did as she was told.

"OK, right. I know we haven't been together that long, but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and only you. Ginny … will you marry me?"

Her eyes flew open at his question and she saw that he had knelt down by the side of the bed and was holding a small black box up to her. She stared at the box for a moment, barely focusing on the beautiful diamond ring inside it. "Yes", she whispered, "yes, yes, yes!" she cried flinging herself into his arms. Draco laughed as he caught her and held her tightly, burying his beaming face in her hair as she clung to him.

Ginny and Draco descended the stairs ten minutes later hand in hand with huge grins on their faces. As they entered the kitchen Mr Weasley looked up expectantly at Draco, "she said yes!" he exclaimed.

"Oh that's fantastic! Congratulations!" squealed Mrs Weasley running over and embracing her daughter. "Wait what?!" said Ginny, struggling to catch her breath.

"Draco told me his plan last week", explained Mr Weasley.

"I wanted to get your fathers permission", added Draco, "I wanted to do it properly"

"What's going on?" came Ron's sleepy voice from the bottom of the stairs, Hermione followed close behind him. Ginny grinned and held up her left hand. It took a few moments for them to realise exactly what she was showing them, but then Hermione screamed and ran to embrace her best friend, "oh my God Ginny! Show me! … Oh my God it's gorgeous!" Ron grinned and slapped Draco on the back, "nice one mate", he said approvingly. Draco smiled warmly back at him, he could hardly believe how accepting the Weasley family had been of him, but he was truly grateful.

* * *

"Dinner!" hollered Mrs Weasley at two o'clock in the afternoon, the Weasley's and Draco and Hermione all filed into the kitchen and squashed themselves around the table which was laden down with enough food to feed an army. "Such a shame Bill and Fleur can't be here …" said Mrs Weasley. Her husband patted her arm, it was obvious she had been crying, she had wanted all the family to be together this Christmas as it was their first since they had lost Fred. "I know it's a shame dear", said Mr Weasley softly, "but Fleur hasn't felt much up to travelling since she found out she was expecting"

"I know, I know, I'm being silly, just think … next year we'll have our first grandchild!" she said beaming at her husband. He smiled back at her and gave her hand another squeeze before he started piling food onto his plate. Ron had already demolished half a mountain of food and Hermione was staring at him incredulously. "What?" he asked once he'd swallowed yet another mouthful.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to marry you", she said shaking her head. The rest of the table burst into laughter as Ron looked bewildered.

After dinner Mr Weasley and Charlie passed egg nog around to everyone and they all opened their presents. They were all relaxing in the sitting room and comparing presents when there was a knock on the door. Ginny looked up from admiring the new charm bracelet that Ron had bought Hermione as George got up to answer the door. "What are you doing here?" they heard him ask. His tone of voice was not welcoming. "Who do you think -" began Mrs Weasley, but the rest of her question died as George led the visitor into the room. Ginny and Hermione stared. Ron, who had been playing wizard's chess in the corner with Draco stood up, his hand twitching towards his wand. "Ron …" said Charlie warningly, although his expression suggested that he too would like nothing better than to set off a curse of his own. Draco didn't move from his place on the floor, his eyes instead moved to Ginny whose eyes were fixated on the new arrival. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice icy cold. "I came to see you Ginny, a Christmas surprise". Ginny snorted and Harry's smile faded from his face. "I don't think she wants you here", said Ron. Harry looked taken aback at the expression on Ron's face. "I … look, Ginny can we talk? …Alone?" asked Harry, his eyes pleading with her.

"Five minutes", said Ginny, "and I mean five", she added as she got up from the sofa and walked into the kitchen.

"Have you been home?" she asked as soon as Harry closed the kitchen door.

"No I came straight here, I knew you would be with your family at Christmas, why?"

"Because if you'd have gone home you might have seen a familiar face"

"Who?" asked Harry, utterly taken aback by the frosty reception.

"Oh, I don't know … maybe Romilda Vane?"

"Romilda …-"

"Vane, yes. Remember her do you?"

"Look Ginny whatever she's said … it's not -"

"True? And I suppose her baby bump's fake as well is it?!"

"Her baby …? What?"

"Baby bump Harry. She's pregnant, with your baby. And she's been disowned for it!"

"I … don't …"

"Don't even deny sleeping with her!"

"Look I'm sorry Ginny … I never meant it to happen … but I always loved you!"

"Oh, a likely story!"

"I mean it! Look I still love you! I came back for you, I missed you!"

"You're too late Harry, even if you hadn't cheated on me …"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm engaged"

"Engaged?! To who?"

Just then the door opened and Draco walked in. Harry and Ginny turned to look at him. "Sorry Ginny", he said, "it's just you've been longer than five minutes and your family were starting to get edgy …" Ginny nodded at him.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Harry spat. Before Ginny had a chance to answer Harry looked from Draco, who had a hand lightly curled around one of Ginny's wrists and the giant diamond ring on Ginny's left hand. He pulled his wand out at the speed of lightening and pointed it at Draco's face. "Get your hands off her", he snarled. Draco did as he was told and raised both his hands in a gesture of surrender, he wasn't even trying to defend himself. Harry glared at him. "I take it you hadn't got around to telling him then?" said Draco calmly, his eyes flickering to Ginny's stunned face for a moment. "I was just about to before you walked in …"

"Just what the hell have you done to her Malfoy?!" Harry shouted, "the imperious curse? A love potion? Come on! Out with it!"

"I haven't done anything to her", Draco replied calmly, just as the rest of the Weasley's and Hermione burst through the door to see what was going on. They all gasped when the saw the scene in front of them and several of them pulled their wands out. To Harry's utter shock and horror, they pointed them not at Draco, but at him. "Ginny", he whispered, "Ginny please …"

"Go home Harry … you've got a responsibility … leave us alone"

"But I love you!"

"Then lower your wand! And get out, I love Draco Harry!"

"No …"

"Harry, please, I'm begging you. Get out, I love him"

Harry looked around pleadingly at the rest of the Weasley's and finally at Ron and Hermione, but their eyes were all hard and cold. He finally lowered his wand, defeated.


	10. Down and Out

**A/N: **Hope you like this chapter, I love Ron in this one. Anyway, I was just letting you know that I doubt I'll be updating tomorrow because I have an exam in the morning followed by a date with the pub to celebrate the torture being over! So you'll just have to make do with this. I may update on Wednesday, but it depends how bad my hangover is ;)

**10. Down and Out**

Harry walked through the Weasley's garden shaking with rage, part of him wanted to go back in there and rip Malfoy limb from limb, no magic necessary, he knew the anger would be more than sufficient. His gloating face swam in front of his eyes, he had everything he wanted and more besides it. Ginny had put herself in front of him to protect his unworthy body from Harry's attack. It made him feel physically sick that she could bear to be anywhere near him, let alone share his bed, or … and he struggled to even think it, marry him. He slammed the gate shut behind him as he recalled the expressions of the other Weasley's, of Ron and Hermione, there was anger and disappointment in their eyes. He understood, they were angry with him for cheating on Ginny, but to allow her to agree to marry Draco Malfoy was beyond comprehension. What had Malfoy said to convince them he was genuine? Harry wouldn't be giving up on Ginny that easily, Draco Malfoy was going to have a fight on his hands, but first he would have to go home and deal with the bombshell that Romilda Vane had dropped.

"I'm going to have to go after him!" Ginny said, turning from the window.

"No!" said Mrs Weasley and George together.

"I can't let Romilda face him when he's in this mood!"

Draco hesitated, looking uncomfortable, "she's probably right …" he said to the others. "Thank you", said Ginny, heading for the door.

"You're not going on your own!" said Draco, making to follow her.

"Well you can't come! Harry will kill you!"

"I'll take my chances"

"No!"

"I'll go", said Ron firmly before Draco could reply. Draco looked murderous but he nodded stiffly. Ginny's hard expression softened and she cupped her hands around his face, "I won't be long, I just want to make sure she's OK". Draco's own expression softened at her touch and he kissed her gently on the lips. She smiled up at him for a moment before making her way to the door with Ron. "Bring her back here if you have to!" Mrs Weasley called after them.

* * *

Romilda sat in near darkness on the sofa in the living room with only a single candle flickering in the blackness. She was feeling calmer than she had done in recent weeks, she couldn't believe how kind Ginny and her family had been to her and she knew that she had no right to expect it after what she had done. She smiled slightly as she stroked her hand lightly over her bump, she felt her baby move inside of her and she felt a sudden rush of optimism. Everything would be OK. All of a sudden the door crashed open and she jumped, turning in her seat and staring at the intruder. It was Harry. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. He looked livid. She watched as his green eyes stared from her face to her bump and his expression turn to a glare. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I … I came to look for you … but you weren't here … and … well Ginny said I could stay until you came back …"

"The baby's mine?" he asked forcefully. She nodded, her eyes filling with tears. A muscle twitched in his jaw and he ran his hands through his hair. "You're sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! What do you take me for?!"

"I'm sorry, I had to ask! What do you want from me?"

"Well … nothing … I just thought you should know … it's your baby too"

"I can't do this. I need to sort things out with Ginny and I can't if you're … if you're here, with the baby … I just can't …" Harry watched as tears spilled out from Romilda's eyes and streamed down her face and he felt a pang of guilt. "I'm not saying I won't help you", he said hastily, "you don't have to worry about money or anything … and I'll find you a flat or something …"

"Romilda are you OK?" Harry jumped as a new voice entered the room, he turned in time to see Ginny push passed him and cross the room to embrace Romilda. "What have you said to her?" she demanded.

"I haven't done anything!" Harry protested.

"Oh, of course you haven't", Ginny said sarcastically, before turning back to Romilda, "are you OK? Do you want to go into the kitchen and get some water?" Romilda nodded and Ginny put her arm around her and led her into the kitchen. Harry watched them go and then realised that there was someone else in the room, he turned, expecting Malfoy. "Ron!" he exclaimed, relieved. Ron didn't smile. He simply raised his eyebrows. Harry was about to ask him what his problem was but Ginny re-entered the room and she looked furious. "Ginny …" he began.

"Save it", she hissed before waving her wand. The next second two large suitcases were sat in the middle of the living room. "This should be enough for us for now, I'll be back to get the rest at some point"

"Ginny … don't do this …" Harry began again.

"I thought I told you to save it! Ron, I'm taking Romilda back the Burrow, if you could explain things to Harry I'd be ever so grateful, I'd do it myself but I can't stand the sight of him at the moment". Ron nodded as Romilda appeared in the doorway. "Come on", said Ginny gently, taking her hand and leading her out of the house, the two suitcases floating along behind them.

As soon as the front door slammed Harry rounded on Ron, "what the hell has happened?!" he demanded. Ron stared at him for a second, part of him wanted to shout at him, but then he imagined how he would feel if Hermione had hooked up with Draco Malfoy and decided he would at least explain. "You might want to sit down", he said wearily, "and you might want a drink", he added, waving his wand so that two tumblers of fire whiskey flew through the air and settled on the coffee table. Harry walked and sat down on the sofa, draining his drink in one. Ron sat down opposite him and raised his eyebrows, "on second thoughts we might need the bottle", he said summoning it from the kitchen before taking a sip of his own drink. "What the hell is going on Ron?" whispered Harry.

"Well, as you might have guessed, you pissed Ginny off when you left … before you ask she ended it with you before she found out about Romilda …"

"So where does Malfoy fit into this?"

"Ginny got together with Draco before she knew about you cheating on her"

"So it's Draco now? You two best buddies are you?"

"He's not as bad as you think", Ron said, ignoring the sarcasm in Harry's voice. Harry snorted and took another swig of fire whiskey. "He's good for Ginny", Ron continued, "he looks after her, and he's never done anything to hurt her"

"I looked after her! I never meant to hurt her!"

"Maybe not, but you did"

"OK, fair enough, but Malfoy Ron?! You want her marrying that?"

"I'm fine with it"

"After everything he's done, everything he did at school, to you, to me! To Hermione, Ron, how can you forgive him for that?!"

"Don't you dare use Hermione to get into my good books again! If she can forgive him then so can I! It's not like we forgave him overnight here Harry, it's taken weeks! But we got to know him for Ginny's sake, and he's grown up a lot, I can say with one hundred percent certainty that he's changed!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to drag Hermione into it … but it's a shock …"

"What are you going to do about Romilda?"

"Not much I can do. I don't want to be with her, but I'll support her financially"

"What about the kid?"

"What? … I don't know … I can't think about that yet … do you think she'll ever forgive me?"

"Who? Romilda?"

"No! Ginny!"

"I don't know, and even if she does it's going to take a hell of a lot of work"

"I'll do whatever it takes"

"She won't get back with you Harry, ever. I'm sure of that. Her and Draco are for keeps, there's no way you'll get between them. Her friendships the most you can hope for … and I wouldn't hold your breath for that", said Ron draining his glass and getting up. "Where are you going?" asked Harry.

"I've got to get back, Hermione will be wondering where I am"

"Ron, we're OK aren't we?" Harry asked.

"We're a long way from OK Harry, but maybe we will be … one day"

Harry nodded as Ron left the room. He heard the door slam a few moments later and he sighed, downing another whiskey. There was no way he was going to give up, he would do whatever he had to to win Ginny back.


	11. Party Time

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been a bit stuck on this, plus I've started back at Uni, so I've lectures to go to and blaah. So I'm sorry if this chapter's a bit rubbish, but I wanted to update. Hopefully inspiration will strike soon and I can get on and write a load, like I did at the start. Anyway, hope you enjoy this for now, again, sorry if it's lame!

**11. Party Time**

"No, no, no I said I wanted silver!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Miss Weasley", said the party planner and she changed the streamers and balloons silver with a wave of her wand. "No, I'm sorry". sighed Ginny, "I'm just a little bit on edge"

"Wedding planning can be stressful", said the woman with a laugh.

"You have no idea", said Ginny rolling her eyes.

"Do you want to look at the invitation cards?" she asked.

"Oh, yes please, are they done?"

"All finished", she said indicating a stack of invitations on the table. Ginny moved over and picked up the card on the top of the pile;

_Seamus Finnigan,_

_You are invited to Malfoy Manor on 20th January to celebrate the engagement of Draco Lucius Malfoy and Ginevra Molly Weasley._

The writing was silvery and swirly, complimenting the thick cream parchment perfectly. "They're wonderful", said Ginny with a smile.

"Do you want me to send them off?"

"Yes please, that would be fantastic, OK, so we've got the invites, the decorations, the catering is sorted, we've got the waiters are arriving at one and the band should be here by two on the day …"

"Are you sure everything is how you want it?"

"Everything is perfect … thank you so much"

"It's no problem, I'm glad you like it"

"Thank you, right, I have to get going … I'm having dinner with the in laws …"

* * *

"They absolutely adored you!" gushed Draco as he pulled Ginny out of the restaurant, a huge smile on his face. "You really think so?" she questioned, looking at him with worried eyes. "Of course! My mother especially, she thinks it's about time I settled down"

"Settled down?! You're only eighteen!"

"She married my father straight out of school, and had me a year later"

"Blimey", said Ginny her eyes wide. Draco laughed at her expression. "Oh yeah", he said, "she's expecting several grandchildren, she always regretted that I was her only child …"

"Grandchildren?" Ginny repeated.

"You do want kids?"

"Yes, yes of course I do … I just didn't expect to be considering it so soon, I mean … I haven't even got my head around being engaged yet …"

"You're not having second thoughts about it are you?"

"No of course not, don't be so silly"

"Shall we go home?"

"No, you go … I have to go and get a few more things from Harry's"

"Oh", said Draco, his expression hardening.

"Don't be like that", said Ginny raising her hand to his face, "I won't be long, I'm running out of things to wear …"

"Well I'll come with you then"

"Draco, no, I'm not having you arguing with him"

"I'll behave"

"You won't", she said with a smirk, "go", she said kissing him, "I'll be back soon".

Ginny apparated to the end of the road that she and Harry used to live on. She took a deep breath as she walked down the street towards his home. As she reached the gate she took another breath before pushing it open and walking down the small path to the front door. Once there she knocked sharply three times and waited. Harry opened it after a few moments and smiled when he saw that it was her on the other side of the door. "Ginny!" he exclaimed, "what are you doing here?!" he said pulling the door wider, "Come in!"

"Thanks", said Ginny coolly, stepping carefully around him, making sure they didn't touch. "What brings you here?" he asked.

"I just came to get the rest of my things", she replied.

"Oh", he said, and his face fell, "would you like a drink?"

"No thank you, I'm not staying long"

"Oh, come on Gin …"

"I said no, I have to get home"

"Are you still living with you parents? I could drop your things round there for you if you like?"

"No, I'm not living there, I'm living with Draco"

"Oh …"

"Well what did you expect?" she asked, noticing his tone.

"Ginny … why … why him?"

"I love him", she said simply, "now if you'll excuse me, I need to get my things".

* * *

"Ginevra this is amazing! I hardly recognise the place!" exclaimed Narcissa.

"You like it? You don't think it's too much?"

"It's perfect", she reassured, gazing around the transformed ballroom. There were silver streamers and balloons suspended all around the huge room, and tiny twinkling lights were floating in mid air adding to the light that was already being cast by the three huge crystal chandeliers. "Wow, look at this place! It could rival the great hall at Christmas!" Ginny spun round at the sound of the voice and grinned when she saw Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan walk into the ballroom. They grinned back at her when they saw her and hurried over. "Congratulations!" beamed Seamus enveloping her into a bear hug. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, congratulations Gin", said Dean, hugging her more gently than Seamus had.

"Thank you", she said again, looking him in the eye to show that she really meant it, "I'm really glad you both came"

"Wouldn't have missed this for the world", said Seamus brightly, "I've always wanted to have a snoop around Malfoy Manor - blimey who's that?!"

Ginny followed Seamus' eye line to see who he was looking at. She frowned when she saw who it was. "That's Romilda Vane", she said.

"She's gorgeous!"

"You can only see the back of her!" said Dean with a laugh.

"I can still tell she's gorgeous"

"Yeah, and pregnant"

"Yeah exact- what?"

"She's pregnant"

"Wha…?" Seamus looked back over to Romilda who had just turned round to face the room, revealing her rounded stomach. "Oh", he said and his face fell.

"Who's is it?", asked Dean, "she can't be more than sixteen …"

"She is sixteen", said Ginny, "and it's Harry's"

"Whoa, is that why you guys split up?"

"No, I found out about her after we'd split up"

"So, she's with him now?"

"No, he's abandoned her too, given her a flat and a monthly allowance …"

"Bastard", said Seamus shaking his head.

"Yeah well, let's not let him ruin Ginny's day", said Dean pointedly.

The rest of the party went without a hitch as Ginny and Draco were descended on and congratulated by friends and family. Ginny's friends were all pleasantly surprised with how charming and different Draco was from their time at school, he even apologised to one or two of them to whom he had been especially nasty. Ginny in turn was surprised by how un-Slytherin like Draco's friends were, almost collapsing in shock when Pansy Parkinson bestowed a hug on her. Towards the end of the evening everyone was ushered outside onto the veranda where they enjoyed a surprise fireworks display, courtesy of Draco's father. "That was amazing", said Ginny as Draco led her back into the ballroom for the final dance of the night. "Anything for you", he replied as they began the dance. They were joined on the dance floor almost immediately by other couples as the whole room got up to dance. Seamus was about to lead Lavender Brown onto the dance floor when he spotted Romilda sat in the corner of the room on her own watching the dancers sadly. "Here, dance with Dean would you Lavender, I've got to do something", he said darting away from her before she could protest. She grudgingly took Dean's hand and let him lead her onto the dance floor. "Would you like to dance?" asked Seamus once he had reached Romilda, she looked surprised by his question so he put his hand out and smiled at her. She smiled back and took his hand gratefully. "Thank you so much", she said.

"Couldn't have a pretty girl like you sat alone in a corner", he replied before leading her out to join the others.


	12. Coffee and Lace

**12. Coffee and Lace**

"Ron breath", said Hermione, glancing at her fiancé again nervously. He obliged, letting out the breath that he had clearly been holding. "That's better", she said, letting her own breath out slowly. She suddenly noticed that her hands were shaking and she wondered why she was so nervous all of a sudden, there wasn't anything to be nervous about and yet she was shaking like a leaf. She took one of Ron's hands in both of hers to disguise it and took another deep breath. They both jumped as the bell on the café door tinkled and looked up to it immediately. "Hey guys", said Harry smiling and walking towards them, nervously running his hands through his already messy hair. "Hello", said Hermione stiffly.

"Do you want me to order some coffee's?" he asked.

"That would be nice", said Hermione, giving Ron's hand a slight squeeze.

"Yeah", coughed Ron, "thanks"

Harry nodded and walked towards the counter to order them their usual fixes. Ron groaned and Hermione looked at him sharply, "Ronald, we said we'd try", she hissed. "OK, OK", he said back, "but this is going to be awkward as hell".

* * *

"That one looks fabulous on you!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"Yes, but, you've said that about all of them", said Ginny, laughing slightly at her future mother in law.

"I know, but that's because have all looked fabulous!"

Ginny laughed again and turned to her mother, "what do you think mum?" she asked. "It's beautiful Ginny … but I don't think it's the one"

Ginny sighed, her mother was right, the dress was beautiful, but it just wasn't her, it made her feel awkward with it's seemingly hundreds of underskirts, and there were so many diamonds sewn into the bodice that she felt that the dress should be locked in a Gringotts vault, not worn. She wanted something simpler, and more elegant. She sighed again and turned back to the rail of dresses that stood behind her, the perfect one had to be there somewhere, she just had to find it.

* * *

"So, uhm, how have you too been?" asked Harry, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Fine", said Hermione stiffly.

"And the wedding plans? How are they coming along?"

"We've set a date, the third of April", said Ron.

"That's not too far away", said Harry.

"Yes, it's just a week before Ginny's", said Hermione before thinking, "Oh …" she said as a muscle jumped in Harry's jaw. "It's OK", he said nodding, "I'd already seen the announcement in the Prophet, the Malfoy's seem to like the grand gestures", he continued icily, "so how's work?"

"It's pretty busy at the moment, what with the new shops", said Ron smiling, "and Hermione has just been promoted, so we've been able to save quite a bit for the wedding and … things", he finished, giving Hermione a loving look.

"Yeah, I heard you had opened a few new shops, where did you get the money for that?" asked Harry interestedly.

"It was invested by a friend", said Ron, refusing to elaborate further. Harry decided not to push it. "So how's work for you?" asked Hermione.

"Not so bad, pretty quiet at the moment, after we got those radicals in Tunisia we've not had much else …"

* * *

"That's it!" exclaimed Narcissa.

"Oh, Ginny! That's the one!" said Mrs Weasley, tears welling in her eyes. Ginny beamed at them and turned to look at herself in the full length mirror. The gown was beautiful, it was strapless and the bodice was fitted, accentuating her full bust and tiny waist. There was lace intricately sewn into the bodice, which gave the dress more detailed without it being too showy. The skirt flared out slightly at her hips and flowed down her legs and pooled at her feet and ended in a short train. "It's perfect", she whispered, turning back to her mother and Narcissa, both of whom were crying. "You look amazing", said Narcissa, "Draco is going to be so proud …", she managed to choke out before burying her face in her handkerchief. "I can't believe my baby girl is getting married!" howled Mrs Weasley, as Ginny stared at them both in utter disbelief, praying that they kept their hysterics under control on the actual wedding day. "Is everything OK here?" asked the assistant, appearing for between two rails of dresses. "Yes, everything's fine", said Ginny, "they're just getting a bit emotional, I'd like to buy this dress"

"Of course", said the assistant with a smile, "it looks as though it was made for you". Ginny beamed. She didn't care if it was their actual opinion or whether it was just a line, she felt beautiful in the dress, and she couldn't wait to walk down the aisle in it.

* * *

"Would you like a top up?", the waitress asked, hovering above the table.

"Oh, yes please", said Harry, indicating his cup. She poured him another cup and then looked expectantly at Ron and Hermione. Ron nodded and smiled, indicating his cup, Hermione however shook her head, "not for me thank you", she said smiling and giving Ron a meaningful look. He grinned back at her and kissed the side of her head. The action made Harry's heart ache so badly for Ginny that he had to look away, he gazed out of the window for a moment only to see Romilda walk past with Seamus Finnigan, who appeared to be carrying her shopping. He wondered for a second when exactly Romilda would be having the baby, but the thought was quickly pushed away when he heard an all too familiar voice above him. "Alright Ron, Hermione?" Ron and Hermione both looked up at the newcomer and smiled, Harry couldn't believe how taken in they were by Malfoy's 'charms'. He was about to open his mouth and tell Malfoy in no uncertain terms that he wasn't welcome when Ron spoke. "How are you mate? Did you get the suits ordered alright?" _Mate?_ repeated Harry in his head, _since when was Malfoy a mate?_ "All done, they should be arriving next week, so I thought we could try them for size and then head off for a few drinks afterwards?" Draco suggested. Harry bit his lip to stop the torrent of abuse that was threatening to spill from his mouth. "You're not going drinking in the suits surely?" asked Hermione looking horrified.

"Relax", said Draco smoothly, "we'll do no such thing, Ginny would kill us"

"That, is a very good point", said Ron, "I'll let the others know if you like?"

"That would be good, although I have already seen George, I dropped into the shop a few minutes ago to look over some figures"

"Oh yeah, is everything balancing out?"

"Working out better than we expected actually, I'll tell you, those joke shops are one of the best businesses I've ever invested in, aside from the Harpies of course", he said with a wink. Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes. "Wait!", said Harry suddenly, "Malfoy is the 'friend' that invested in the joke shop?"

"Potter", drawled Draco, "I didn't see you there … I'm surprised you managed to hold your tongue for so long, you must be dying to insult me"

"If you needed money you could have asked me", said Harry, doing his best to ignore Malfoy's presence.

"Draco made us an offer we couldn't refuse", said Ron with a shrug, "besides, we didn't need the money, it was just nice to have the opportunity to expand"

"Yeah, and if I say so myself Ron, it's paying off big time", said Draco

"I'm sorry, I don't remember asking you to join the conversation", said Harry standing up to face Draco, his temper hanging by a thread. "Harry", said Hermione warningly, the last thing they needed was wands being drawn in the middle of a muggle café. "It's fine Hermione", said Draco reassuringly, "I'll be on my way"

The way that Draco spoke to Hermione in such a friendly manner finally pushed Harry over the edge. After all the things he had said and done to her over the years he had no right to have gained her friendship. Something inside him snapped and without thinking he picked up his coffee cup and threw it at Draco. However, Draco stepped out of the way just in time, having anticipated what Harry was about to do. The coffee instead hit the person who had just come into the café and had previously been blocked from view by Draco. Ginny. She gasped as the liquid hit her, drenching the front of her white vest top. Draco turned to look at her, unaware that she had even been in the building, "Ginny! I'm so sorry, if I'd have known you were there I wouldn't have moved out of the way!" he exclaimed, grabbing a handful of napkins from a dispenser and attempting mop the worst of the spill from her top. "Your top's ruined", he moaned.

"It's OK", said Ginny, placing her hands over his and smiling at him, "it wasn't your fault", she added, glaring at Harry, who's expression was one of utter dismay. Ron and Hermione sat still as though stupefied, staring at the scene in front of them. "Ginny", began Harry, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to -"

"To hit me?" she supplied, "no, you meant to get my fiancé!" she hissed, "why do you have to be such a prat? And in public as well!"

Harry looked at her, there was clear anger in her eyes, but her expression softened as she looked away from him to Draco. The way she looked at him made Harry feel even worse than he already did, if that were even possible. What he wouldn't give to go back in time and fix everything with Ginny, it seemed as though that would be the only way he could win her back now.


	13. Confide and Decide

**13. Confide and Decide**

Harry sat in the dark tapping his wand against his knee impatiently, his mind working on overdrive as a few sparks flew out of the end of his wand. He ignored them and the small holes they made in his carpet, ruining the floor was the least of his worries. He was trying to pinpoint the exact reason that Ginny didn't love him anymore, there was of course the obvious, that he had cheated on her and got another girl pregnant. However, if Ron was telling the truth, Ginny hadn't know about that when she had ended things with him. That meant that it had to be something else, the way he'd left her had been less than perfect but he had thought she would understand how important it was to round up the last of the death eaters having fought in the final battle herself. No, it wasn't the fact that he had gone, it was the way in which he had left, he was sure of it, and then in her anger she had somehow fallen for the charming manipulation of Draco Malfoy. He had targeted her when she was at her weakest and made her need him, and now she was going to marry him. This was, in Harry's opinion, the worst fate that could await the woman he so desperately loved. He tried to tell himself that if it was any other man marrying her he would let her go, at least he would have the knowledge that she was safe and looked after, and loved. But he couldn't even admit that, it was too painful to think of Ginny with anyone else, she had been the thing that got him through those hard, cold nights on the run. She was the person he wanted to see the most, she was the one that made everything they went through worth it. They had both fought so hard to be together, and now, now he had thrown it all away. Thrown it away for a job he didn't even need, and for a cheap thrill with a barely legal girl. He slammed his fist against the hard wood of the coffee table when Romilda entered his head, that was damage that couldn't be undone, she was carrying his baby for God's sake. His baby. He couldn't believe it, he had always thought that when he had children they would be with Ginny, but that was never going to happen now. He had no ounce of feeling for Romilda, or, he grudgingly thought, for her child, his child, their child. He cringed at the thought, he wasn't ready to be a father. Guilt instantly bubbled as he thought that, he doubted very much that Romilda was ready to be a mother, and yet he had put her in that situation. He wondered whether her and Seamus would get together, maybe he would be the father that he couldn't be. Could he let his son or daughter be raised by someone else? He didn't know, how could he possibly know. He sighed, there was no point in him moping around the house all day, he had things to do, work to attend and bridges to build.

* * *

"Hermione, that's stunning!" gasped Ginny as Hermione stepped out of the dressing room in her bridesmaid's dress.

"Thanks Ginny", she said beaming, "but I think it's a bit tight …"

"Nonsense, it fits your figure perfectly!"

"Well, yeah for now, but there's not a millimetre of give, what if I put on a few pounds?"

"Hermione, you're getting married the week before me, I bet you're already watching the calories, and besides, you've always had a great figure"

"Thanks … but I'm really not sure", Hermione bit her lip.

"But it's perfect", said Ginny, evidently confused. "Don't you like it?"

"Of course I do … it's beautiful it's just -"

"The colour! You don't like the colour?"

"No the colour's fine, I just don't think I'd be comfortable in it … I mean, couldn't we just ask them to drop the waistline?"

"But then you wouldn't match Luna!" cried Ginny, "Hermione please, you only have to wear it for a few hours, please, for me? Please?"

"Ginny I'm really sorry, I just can't"

"Why not?!" Ginny demanded, she was well and truly wound up now.

"Because … I … I …"

"Well?"

"Because I'm pregnant", Hermione finally blurted out. Ginny stared at her, her eyes as round as saucers as she tried to find the right words. "What?" she finally gasped out, "oh my goodness! Hermione! Why didn't you tell me, congratulations!" she exclaimed hugging her best friend tightly. "I'm sorry, we just wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while …"

"It's OK, I understand, does anyone else know?"

"No, no one, please don't say anything Ginny"

"I won't I promise", said Ginny grinning, "I can't believe I'm going to be an aunty!"

* * *

Romilda looked up at the sound of knocking on the door. She sighed, she really didn't want to get off the sofa, she was comfortable where she was, she only had a month or so to go before she had the baby and she was so huge now that she hated moving unless it was necessary. "Who is it?!" she called. "It's only me!" came the familiar voiced reply. She smiled, what was the excuse this time? "Come in!" she shouted. She heard the door open and then click shut again, she smiled as Seamus entered the sitting room, his arms laden down with shopping. "What's all this?" she asked, scooting herself up slightly so there was room for him to sit down on the sofa. "What does it look like?" he said with a wink and a grin. She smiled back at him and shook her head as he walked into the kitchen, she heard him putting the shopping away for her. Ever since Ginny and Draco's engagement party Seamus had become a big part of her life, she honestly did not know what she would have done without him. He had been so supportive, taking her out for walks when she felt like stretching her legs, listening to her worries about her family and the baby and buying shopping for her even though she never asked him to. He was a God send, and although there was nothing romantic there yet she felt pretty certain that once the baby was born they may have a chance. She couldn't help thinking that he was doing everything that Harry should be doing and more. She didn't know how that made her feel, it was pretty clear to her that she and Harry would never be together, and she was beginning to wonder whether or not he would even want anything to do with the baby. Her thoughts were interrupted when Seamus sat down on the end of the sofa next to her feet, "you fancy going for a walk?" he asked, smiling at her. "Not today if you don't mind", she said, "I can only just about waddle to and from the bathroom", she continued, laughing slightly, "and my feet are killing me, must be all the extra weight", she added rolling her eyes. He laughed back at her for a moment before he took one of her feet in his hands and began to massage it, "any better?" he asked with a grin.

Seamus massaged both her feet and her shoulders and made them both food before her finally left, giving her a kiss on the top of her head before he swept from the room. She missed him already, the place was too quiet without his cheeky remarks and his laughter, that was one thing she really liked about him, he made her laugh, and their conversations were always effortlessly easy. A knock on the door brought her back to her senses, had he read her mind and come back, or just forgotten something? "Come in!" she called. When she looked up to greet him she found herself looking, not into his deep blue eyes, but into a pair of vivid green ones. "Harry!" she gasped, pulling herself up into a sitting position quickly, "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting … I thought you were someone else …"

"Sorry to disappoint", he said. His tone was not encouraging. She gulped."So what brings you here?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk to you … about the baby"

"Oh, right OK … of course, go ahead …"

"When is it due?""April 7th", she said flinching at the coldness in his tone. He nodded. "You have everything you need?" he asked. She nodded again. The things for the nursery had arrived the day before yesterday, Seamus had put the cot together, she smiled at the memory, it had taken him a few goes to get it right. "And all the support you need?" asked Harry."What? Oh, yes … yeah … everyone's been great …"

"Good", he said nodding."Look, Harry, was their something specific? You know, that you wanted, it's just … well, you already know all this stuff …"

"Yeah, there was something …"

"Well, do you mind telling me … because I really just want to have a bath and go to bed"

"Yeah, of course, look … I don't quite know how to say this but … I'm not ready to be a dad, I don't want to be a dad, I know it sounds harsh … but trust me, the kid's going to be better off without me … I'm not in a great place right now, I just think it's best if I'm not involved …""I see …""I don't want you to be mad at me … I'll still support you financially …"

"I understand"

"You do?"

"Yeah, but I need you to understand something too"

"OK"

"You can't just change your mind, whether it's a few weeks, a few months, or even a few years from now. You can't just walk into his or her life whenever you feel like it. If you walk away now, that's it. My baby, not yours …"

"Right …"

"Do you understand?"

"Yes"

"So, you're absolutely sure about this?"

" … Yes"

"When you walk out that door, that's it, OK?"

"Will you tell them about me?"

"When they're old enough, yes"

"What will you tell them?"

"The truth"

"Fair enough"

"So, you're still walking out?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, I can't do this"

"This is forever Harry"

"I know, I'm sorry", he said before getting up and walking out of the flat. Romilda took a deep breath, she was surprised that she had been strong enough for that. She was more surprised that her eyes were dry, and that she wasn't upset, in fact, she felt relieved.

* * *

"What are you so happy about?" asked Draco, smirking slightly as he watched Ginny bustle around the kitchen preparing dinner. She turned to look at him and gave him a mischievous smile, "nothing", she said, "can't a girl be happy, cooking dinner for her gorgeous fiancé?", she asked innocently. She wasn't fooling Draco, however, he was a master of feigning innocence. "No, she most certainly cannot", he said, "spill"

"I can't", she said, tapping her nose, "I'm sworn to secrecy"

"Are you really? Or are you just teasing me?"

"No I am, really, the fact that it's annoying you is just a bonus", she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Do I even get a clue?" he asked grumpily, placing his hands on her hips. "Nope", she said, shaking her head, "but I promise, you will be as happy as I am when it's time for you to know"

"You're impossible", he groaned, nuzzling her neck."No", she corrected, "I'm just being a good friend, I'm sure you'll know soon enough"

"Really?" he asked."Oh yes", she said winking, "I'd say it could even be this weekend …"


	14. Awkward Encounters

**A/N: **Sorry! This one took a little while longer than I thought it would! Anyway, just enjoy, some real action's coming up in the next few chapters! It's all in my head, just have to get it typed! :)

**14. Awkward Encounters**

"Can't you just tell us what the occasion is dear, then I'd know what to put on the cake?" Mrs Weasley asked, exasperated.

"No mum, we told you it's a surprise! And why are you making a cake?" asked Ron looking confused as his mother bustled around the kitchen.

"Because you said it was good news dear"

"Why would that mean we need a cake?"

"Do you not want a cake?"

"No, I didn't say that"

"Well then! Get out of my way so I can get on with the dinner! How many people are coming anyway?"

"Well, everyone …"

"Everyone meaning who? Will I have to put the tables outside?"

"Well, yeah … I guess so"

"Good, well you and Hermione can set them up"

"Hermione's still in bed … I'll do it myself"

"Nonsense dear, you need some help! I'll go and wake her up"

"No … mum …"

"I'll help him mum it's alright", said Ginny from the doorway. Ron sighed in relief and mouthed a 'thank you' to his younger sister. She smiled back at him and walked into the kitchen. "Oh, hello dear, do you want some breakfast?" asked Mrs Weasley, completely forgetting her plan to wake Hermione up. "No thanks mum, I ate before I left this morning"

"Oh, well, a cup of tea at least", she said pointing her wand at the kettle, Ron and Ginny exchanged amused looks behind her back. "Where's Draco dear?" she asked, setting a mug of steaming tea in front of Ginny. "Oh, he's at work at the moment, he'll be along later"

"Oh good, well I hope there won't be any trouble today"

"Trouble?" repeated Ginny, narrowing her eyes, "why would there be any trouble?" she asked, her eyes flickering between her mother and her brother.

"Well, between Harry and Draco, I heard about what happened the other day"

"Harry? Wait! He's not coming today is he?" she asked looking between them again, her eyes widening when she saw the shifty look on her brothers face. "Oh, Ron! Please tell me you didn't!"

"I'm sorry Gin, I just saw him at the ministry yesterday and he seemed so down, and I mentioned about the party and then … well, it just sort of slipped out …"

"Oh Ron! There's no way this won't end in disaster! You realise Romilda is coming as well, this isn't just me and Draco you should be apologising too!"

"Well I can't very well take it back now can I! Look I doubt he'll want to stay long anyway, once he realises who's here …"

"I don't see why you had to invite him in the first place", Ginny muttered.

"He was my best mate Gin, we went through a lot, you don't just forget that".

* * *

"You're not still mad at me are you?" asked Ron anxiously as he watched Ginny smoothing out the creases in the table cloths. Ginny looked up at him and sighed, she could never stay mad at any of her brothers for too long, "no", she said waving her wand so the cutlery arranged itself neatly beside the plates that Ron had just summoned, "you just caught me off guard that's all, just make sure he doesn't cause any trouble, I don't want him ruining today for you and Hermione"

"He won't Gin, I won't let him, and if he gives you any grief, let me know"

"Thanks, but I think I can handle him, plus it's not me I'm worried about"

"Yeah, after the thing in the coffee shop I can see -"

"No, not Draco, I mean Romilda"

"Oh, yeah, of course but, he wouldn't start anything with her would he?"

"I don't know. Did he tell you he's having nothing to do with the baby?"

"What? Are you serious?!"

"Yep, he told her the other day"

"Jeez, what if he changes his mind once it's born?"

"She told him no, if he walks away now that's it"

"And he still walked?"

"Yep"

"What an idiot", said Ron shaking his head. Ginny couldn't have put it better herself, she was so angry with Harry, the whole thing was his fault and he was just running away from it. She was proud of Romilda though for standing up to him, she had vowed to be there for her whenever she needed her once the baby was born and Romilda was grateful that she didn't hate her. She couldn't hate her even if she wanted to, it wasn't her fault she was in a mess, she just fell for the wrong guy, hopefully she would get a second chance at happiness. Just as Ginny thought this there was a load pop on the other side of the garden. Both her and Ron looked around to see Romilda walking across the grass with none other than Seamus Finnigan by her side. Ron and Ginny raised their eyebrows at each other but had no time to comment further as Romilda and Seamus had reached them. "Hi, you two, thanks for the invite!" said Romilda, smiling broadly at them both.

"No problem", said Ginny, smiling back, "hi Seamus", she added.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind me bringing Seamus! It's just, I might need to leave early and I didn't want to seem rude being the only one"

"No, no, not at all it's fine", said Ron beaming, "if you want to go into the house and get a drink or something we'll be in in a few minutes"

"Thank you", said Romilda gratefully as she and Seamus headed towards the house.

"What do you think -" began Ron.

"I have no idea", replied Ginny, "but let's hope he's not another Harry."

* * *

Mrs Weasley was careful to seat Harry away from anyone who would take offence to him or cause him to start another fight. Draco and Ginny were sat right at the end of the table with Romilda and Seamus, as well as George and Charlie - neither of whom were feeling particularly welcoming towards Harry. Ron and Hermione were seated with Harry, as were Bill and Fleur, with Mr and Mrs Weasley sat at opposite ends of the table. "Well", said Mrs Weasley into the awkward silence, "tuck in!" The congregation did as they were told and piled food onto their plates, after several minutes of silence Mrs Weasley made another attempt to break the silence; "so Fleur, how are you feeling now? Has the morning sickness subsided?" she asked, smiling at her daughter in law who was six months pregnant. "Oh yes, zank you, ze sickness 'as gone, Bill made me an infusion zat 'elped", said Fleur, gazing lovingly at Bill. "We're sorry we couldn't make it for Christmas mum, I trust you all had a good time", said Bill, looking pointedly at Ginny and Draco with a smirk playing at his lips. Ginny winked at him before turning back to her dinner. "Oh yes!" said Mrs Weasley, seizing upon the new topic with more enthusiasm than was necessary. She proceeded to tell him all about Christmas and the wonderful gifts and how Draco and Ginny had got engaged, there was no mention of Harry's intrusion or the altercation that had taken place in the kitchen. Bill raised his eyebrows when his mother finished talking, he had been informed of the events at Christmas several times by his brothers and his sister, but he kept his mouth shut so as not to risk ruining the family dinner; "well that sounds wonderful mum", he said, "I'm so sorry Fleur and I missed it".

"Never mind dear, there's always this Christmas!"

"I was under the impression that Ron and Hermione had some news", piped up Mr Weasley from the other end of the table.

"Oh yes, of course! What is it dears?"

"Well", said Ron clearing his throat, "Hermione and I have had some good news". The whole table turned to face him and his ears turned scarlet, Hermione beside him looked radiant as she beamed at everyone. "Well, what is it son?" asked Mr Weasley. "Well, we're going to have a baby", said Ron, "Hermione's pregnant!" The group sat in stunned silence for a moment apart from Ginny who just grinned and winked at them, then all of a sudden the silence was broken by Fleur; "Well zat is good news!" she exclaimed, "zere will be even more children in ze family!"

"Congratulations mate!" said Bill standing up and walking round the table to hug Hermione and shake Ron's hand. "I'm proud of you son", said Mr Weasley also getting up to hug his son and his future daughter in law. "Nice one!" said Draco patting Ron on the back and giving Hermione a squeeze. Harry was quick to follow suit, not wanting to be overshadowed by Draco. Soon everyone other than Mrs Weasley had got up to offer their congratulations. "Molly?" said Mr Weasley looking confused at the fact that his wife was still seated at the table. "Oh, I'm sorry dears!" exclaimed Mrs Weasley, jumping up and hurrying round the table to where Ron and Hermione stood, tears streaming down her face, "I just can't believe how happy everyone is! After everything that's happened, after Fred and, and, the War, I thought we'd never be happy again! But here we are! And I'm so proud of you both! Congratulations!" she finished sobbing against a bewildered Ron.

* * *

"That's something about Ron and Hermione huh?" came a voice from behind Ginny. She turned to answer but found herself looking into Harry's green eyes. He looked back at her quizzically, "yes", she said, forcing herself to be polite, "yes, it's fantastic news, I'm really pleased for them". She glanced round him to see if any of the others had come back inside yet but she was out of luck, she cursed herself, she had only come in to get another drink, now she was wishing she had summoned it by magic. "How come you're in here? Is everyone coming back in now?" she asked. "I guess they will be", Harry replied softly, "in a minute"

"Right", said Ginny, her polite demeanour threatening to slip.

"Your mother must be thrilled, two grandchildren by the end of the year!"

"I know, perhaps it'll be mine and Draco's turn next", she said, the bitterness finally coming out in her voice, she watched his reaction carefully, his eyes flashed and she saw him struggling to contain his temper. He had always been hot headed, and she certainly knew how to push his buttons. "You're planning a family?" he choked out.

"Yes, we both want children, we were going to wait for a few years after we were married, but what with Fleur, Hermione and Romilda, I'm starting to get a bit broody"

"I'm sorry", he said after a few moments.

"For what?"

"For everything, if I'd have behaved differently then none of this would have happened, you wouldn't be marrying Malfoy and planning on having babies. Who knows, you might even be marrying me"

"Well, that's not how it is, and I am marrying Draco"

"It should have been me"

"Well it isn't. And quite frankly I'm glad"

"You don't mean that"

"Yes I do, you leaving was the best thing that has ever happened to me, I should be thanking you really"

"Ginny, don't do this, don't marry him to spite me"

"I'm not marrying him to spite you. I'm marrying him because I love him"

"Ginny! Don't say that, how can you love someone like him?!"

"You know what?! I don't have to justify myself to you!" she hissed pushing past him, "now if you'll excuse me, my fiancé will be wondering where I am!"


	15. Wedding Day

**A/N: **I am so very naughty and haven't updated forever I'm soooo sorry! I promise I'll be better, I hope. It's just hard finding time at the moment because I have Uni five days a week and a tonne of non fiction (booo!) reading to do. Anyway, here's the new chapter, hope you like! Should have the next one up very soon! I know how I want this story to end ... it's just getting there that's the problem. Hmm ... anyway, I'll try my best, please stick with me and be patient! :)

**15. Wedding Day**

"Could you zip this up for me?" Ginny asked Luna, Hermione's other bridesmaid, indicating the back of her midnight blue dress. Luna floated over to her, already wearing her flowing, knee length gown, and zipped up the dress in a second. "Thank you", said Ginny gratefully, "are the flowers here yet?"

"Oh yes, they arrived ten minutes ago, they're downstairs", said Luna vaguely.

"Good, right, I'm going to help Hermione into her dress, can you make sure no one, especially Ron, comes up here?"

"Of course"

Ginny smiled at Luna and walked into the en suite bathroom that adjoined Hermione and Ron's bedroom. "Hermione!" she exclaimed, shocked at the scene she saw in front of her, Hermione had sank to the floor, already in her dress and was sobbing uncontrollably. "What's wrong?" Ginny gasped, kneeling down in front of her.

"I can't - do - this", Hermione choked out.

"What? What do you mean? You love Ron …"

"No! No - I can't - I can't do my - my dress!"

"Oh …"

"I'm too fat! Why would he want - to - to marry me!" she howled.

"Hermione don't be silly, this is just your hormones, you know Ron loves you, and you're not fat, you're not even showing yet …"

"Then why won't the zip go!"

"Look, you just need me to help you, I had to get Luna to help me, c'mon, up you get", said Ginny gently pulling Hermione to her feet and handing her a tissue, "here, wipe your face and I'll sort the zip out". Hermione did as she was told and dried her eyes on the tissue as Ginny pulled the zip up swiftly, the dress was a perfect fit. "There", said Ginny, "you look perfect"

"Thank you Gin, I'm sorry, I don't know why I got into such a state", she whispered.

"It's OK", said Ginny with a smile, "it's your wedding day, you're bound to be nervous, now turn round so I can do your make up".

* * *

"She will turn up won't she?"

"Ron will you stop panicking, and stop messing with that!" George hissed, slapping Ron's hand away from his tie for what seemed like the millionth time.

"She's late", Ron whispered in a slightly strangled voice.

"Yeah, by about ten seconds - chill out!"

George rolled his eyes as Ron began muttering darkly under his breath and chanced a glance behind them. The marquee in the Burrow's garden was decorated in much the same way as it had been for Bill and Fleur's wedding the previous year, with the exception of the flowers, which were large white and midnight blue roses. The scent that filled the air was intoxicating and George sent a lazy grin and a wink in the direction of his girlfriend Angelina. She grinned back at him and he waggled his eyebrows at her before turning back towards the front again, although not before throwing a look of disgust in Harry's direction when he caught his eye. Before George could nudge Ron and demand to know what Harry was doing there the music announcing the arrival of the bride began and he held his tongue. George chanced a look at Ron who's face was completely blanched and had to stifle a snort of laughter. Mrs Weasley seemed to know exactly what he was about to do and threw him a stern look before swivelling in her seat to watch Hermione's entrance.

Hermione walked slowly down the aisle on the arm of her father looking more radiant and more beautiful than anyone had ever seen her. Her simple white dress hugged her curvaceous figure perfectly and her hair was pulled into a sleek twist and adorned with flowers. Ginny and Luna behind her looked stunning, their hair flowing free and wavy and carrying bouquets of roses to match the decorations. When Hermione reached Ron he looked on the verge of collapse but he took her hands eagerly and she beamed at him causing him to blink rather rapidly. Ginny took Hermione's bouquet from her and passed it to her mother before turning to face the front again. The same little wizard that had conducted Bill and Fleur's wedding stood up at the front of the congregation and they all fell silent as he began the ceremony …

Harry couldn't focus on the words the little wizard was saying as he was gazing intently at Ginny. She looked absolutely beautiful, as always, her bridesmaid's dress complimenting her hair and skin tone perfectly as well as emphasising her curvy body in all the right places. He couldn't believe he had let her slip through his fingers. His eyes roamed her body freely, his eyes hardening when they fell on the diamond on her wedding finger, in two weeks time he would lose her for good, he wondered if it would be enough time to convince her that she was making a mistake. Maybe she would realise herself that marrying Malfoy wouldn't be the answer. His heart faltered as Ginny turned her head in his direction and sent a breathtaking smile his way, he blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming before beaming back at her. She caught his eye and her smile faded and her eyes narrowed, his own smile fell from his lips as she turned back to the front. He wanted to kick himself when he noticed the sleek blonde head of Draco Malfoy sat several rows in front of him and realised that she had obviously been smiling at him. He felt even more stupid when Malfoy turned to see why Ginny's expression had faded and felt his cold grey eyes resting on him. Harry caught his eye and Draco smirked and rolled his eyes at him before turning to face the front again. Harry's blood was boiling, he had thought that Ginny had been marrying Malfoy to spite him, but he realised that he was being stupid, it was Malfoy who was marrying Ginny just to get at him. He clenched his fists together and willed himself to keep his temper, it would do no good to fly off the handle now.

Harry felt disgusted with himself as he realised that he had missed the entire ceremony by being so totally focused on himself, Ron and Hermione were just pulling out of their tight embrace to beam at their friends and family. Harry forced a smile and nodded at his best friend when he caught his eye. Minutes later the music started and the new Mr and Mrs Weasley took to the dance floor, they were joined in next to no time by their parents and friends, Harry suppressed a glare as he saw Draco lead Ginny onto the dance floor and proceed to dance elegantly with her. He averted his eyes and saw Romilda sat alone in the corner, he wondered if he should go and see how she was, however, before he could move even a few spaces Seamus was at her side, handing her a drink and standing protectively above her with one hand on her shoulder. Harry sighed, this was going to be a long day.

The afternoon faded into early evening and some of the guests floated out of the marquee to watch the sunset, Ginny sighed contentedly against Draco's arm as they watched the fiery red sun sinking slowly beneath the horizon. Draco gave the top of her arm a squeeze but didn't tear his eyes away from the scene, Ginny glanced behind her and knew immediately that something was wrong. No one else noticed, they were all to busy watching the sunset but Ginny pulled away from Draco and headed towards her. Romilda stared at Ginny approaching, feeling as though the world had started spinning in slow motion, she glanced to her left and saw Seamus laughing with Dean, oblivious to her pain. Suddenly she felt in again and her knees buckled, Ginny grabbed her before she could fall to the floor. It was then that the world started turning again and Romilda cried out in agony. Seamus snapped his head up at the sound and was behind her in an instant, helping Ginny to hold her up. "We need to get her to Saint Mungo's", he hissed at Ginny. Some of the other guests were starting to look round. "Let's get her inside first", Ginny said, aware of how self conscious Romilda must be feeling. Seamus merely nodded and the pair of them supported her as they walked her slowly into the Burrow. "Ginny! Is everything OK?!" her mother ran up to her and Ginny was instantly grateful, if anyone would know what to do it would be her mother. "I think she's in labour", said Ginny.

"We need to get her to Saint Mungo's", Seamus repeated, louder this time.

"No it's too late for that!" exclaimed Molly, as Romilda cried out again, Seamus looked stricken, "she can't travel by floo or apparate if she's in labour", Molly explained, "we'll have to take her upstairs, Percy's old room is closest", she said leading the way.

Draco stood leaning against the countertop in the kitchen, as far away from the dining table as possible, his eyes fixed on the man sat at the table. Harry. They had been there for almost six hours now, neither of them moving, neither of them speaking, Draco had no idea what Potter was even doing there, he didn't care about his unborn child, and he definitely didn't care about it's mother. Draco narrowed his eyes slightly as Harry moved to run his hand through his hair, it irritated him beyond belief when he did that, couldn't he just leave it alone? No wonder it was always such a mess. He wondered vaguely whether it had pissed Ginny off too. He smirked at the thought, and then his face became a blank mask again. "Hey", came a voice from behind him, "is there any news?" asked Hermione. Draco saw Harry open his mouth to speak so he got in there first; "no nothing, but no news is good news right?" he said smiling warmly at her, "besides, it's not been that long, my mother was in labour with me for over nineteen hours". He heard Harry snort behind him and suppressed the urge to turn around and batter him. He was above that. Just. "OK", she said, sending a disapproving look in Harry's direction, "well, me and Ron have to get going now, but send us news when you hear"

"I will do, have a fantastic trip"

"Thank you, and we'll see you at the wedding", she said with a smile.

"I'll be the nervous one at the front", he said jokingly.

"Bye Draco", she said standing on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek, "thanks for coming, and give Ginny our love", she said and turned to go out the door again, "Oh", she said turning her head, "bye Harry"

Harry scowled, Draco had taken everything from him, his girlfriend, his best friends and the family he had grown to love as his own. He despised him for that more than anything, the fact that he knew Draco wouldn't be stupid enough to let them go like he had.

Suddenly there were footsteps on the stairs and both men looked up to see who was coming. Seamus appeared in the doorway and rushed straight out into the garden without seeming to notice either of them. Draco raised his eyebrows and waited for the next person to appear, it was Ginny, she gave him a breathtaking smile, which he returned at once but she didn't approach him, instead she turned to Harry. "It's a boy", she said, searching his face for some kind of emotion, his face remained blank but he couldn't look her in the eye. He gave a stiff nod. "He's healthy", she pressed on, "he has black hair … she's going to name him Daniel … Danny for short …" she continued to watch his face, there wasn't a flicker of change. She sighed, "fine, but Romilda says this is your last chance … take it or leave it". Harry's eyes widened slightly at this and she watched the internal battle that was raging behind them before he closed them and rubbed his temples, deep in thought. Should he see his son? He wondered, no, not his son, her son. Perhaps if he saw him he would feel for him? Should he go? The feeling of pure curiosity to see the little person was creeping into his body. Just as he was contemplating this he heard Seamus' delighted voice coming in from outside; "Dean! It's a boy! It's a baby boy! We called him Danny!" Harry sighed inwardly, he didn't even feel a tiny bit of the excitement that Seamus was voicing. It would be better, ultimately for his baby to grow up with a father that loved him, he wouldn't take the joy away from Seamus, that wasn't fair. For once, he was going to leave things well alone. He snapped his eyes open only to find Ginny staring expectantly at him. He shook his head at her and rose from the table quickly before hurrying off into the night. Ginny stared after him, horrified, but before she could open her mouth to vent her frustration Draco's arms were around her and her anger melted immediately; "he's beautiful you know", she said in his ear, "the baby, he's just gorgeous". Draco murmured incoherently in response, she grinned as his breath tickled her ear. "Draco?", she breathed.

"Hmm?"

"I want to have a baby", she whispered into his ear. His eyes widened but she couldn't see that, his mind was racing, was she serious? He'd let the silence go on too long now, _just go with your gut reaction!_ he told himself. "Your wish is my command", he whispered back.


	16. Rain on her Parade

**A/N: **Ooooh it's the big one folks! Couldn't resist some drama here (did you expect any less?). Anyway, hope you like :)

**16. Rain on her Parade**

"Oh my gosh I'm so nervous!" said Ginny smoothing the front of her dress and taking another deep breath as she surveyed herself in the full length mirror, butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. "Oh I know how nervous I was before I married Ron", said Hermione wistfully. Ginny and Luna looked at one another and rolled their eyes at each other. "Oh don't!" Hermione cried catching their expressions, "you know I've only just got back from my honeymoon!" Ginny and Luna laughed at the blush that had appeared on Hermione's face. "What was the excuse?" Ginny asked teasingly. "What do you mean?" asked Hermione, clearly confused at the smirk on Ginny's face. "Well you're already pregnant, what was the excuse?" Hermione looked horrified as Ginny and Luna collapsed into fits of laughter. "You know I'm worried about you marrying Draco!" she exclaimed, looking from Ginny to Luna as they tried to calm themselves down. "Why's that?" asked Ginny through her giggles, her eyes shining as she peered at her best friend. "Because he's clearly rubbing off on you!" she declared, her expression finally cracking into a wide smile as she shook her head at Ginny. "I don't know about that", Ginny spluttered, "but I do know that I like him rubbing up against me!" Hermione's eyes widened for a second before she burst out into giggles along with Ginny and Luna.

* * *

"Draco relax", said Charlie, slapping his hand away from the emerald green tie that he was trying to knot. "Shouldn't you be trying to help? You are the best man after all", said Charlie, shooting a pointed look at Blaise Zabini who was lounging in a chair in the corner of Ron's living room. Blaise simply smirked in his direction and shrugged twiddling a wedding ring between his fingers. "Be careful with that", Draco growled, his gray eyes flashing dangerously in Blaise's direction. Blaise tucked the ring back into his inside pocket where it joined the other one and tapped his pocket slowly for emphasis. Draco scowled and turned back to Charlie who finished knotting up his tie. "Thank you", he said, forcing a smile for his future brother in law. "No worries", he replied, walking into the kitchen to pour Draco some Dutch courage. "On a scale of one to ten, how nervous is he?" asked Ron as Charlie walked in and started pouring some drinks. Before Charlie could answer Draco's voice floated into the kitchen; "you don't think she'll have changed her mind do you?" Charlie rolled his eyes and added some more liquid to a tumbler. "That answer your question?" he said, grinning at Ron and George who were sat at the kitchen table with drinks of their own, "don't drink too many of those", Charlie added as he turned to leave the room, "mum will have your head's".

* * *

"Is it him?!" Ginny demanded, making to stand up from her dressing table only to feel Luna's hands on her shoulders pushing her back down. She sighed in exasperation as Luna held a glass of champagne out to her, she shook her head, "no I don't want any - Hermione?" she asked pleadingly looking towards Hermione who was stood by the window. "Yes", said the dark haired woman turning towards her, "yes, it's him, he's here - don't you dare!" she scolded pointing a finger at Ginny as she made to get out of her seat again. Ginny pouted and lowered herself back onto the stool, she had been jumping all afternoon, every time she heard the sound of someone apparating, each time demanding if it was Draco. Now he was finally here she relaxed somewhat, but she still felt nervous as hell, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering faster than ever. "Is it nearly time?" she whispered, looking up through her long lashes at her two emerald clad bridesmaid's. "Two minutes", said Hermione handing her bouquet to her before picking up her own, "let's get down stairs", she said with another glance out of the window, "uh oh", she said. The way she said it did not fill Ginny with much hope, "what?" she asked, her voice slightly high pitched and strangled. "Nothing, it's just … I think there's a storm coming", said Hermione fearfully, Ginny groaned, "don't worry, you'll be safely inside the marquee by the time it hits, let's go", she said, smiling reassuringly at the red head.

Draco stood by the entrance of the marquee staring up at the sky with Blaise, "she should be here in a few minutes, we should get in there", his best man said, turning to look at him. Draco nodded stiffly, "she'll be gutted if it rains", he whispered, "you go ahead, I'll be there in a second", said Draco giving him a alight nod before turning back to look at the darkening sky. Blaise hesitated for a second before turning and walking into the marquee. "Malfoy", a voice sounded to Draco's right and he turned in that direction to see who was addressing him, he should have guessed, his eye widened for a fraction of a second but other than that he showed no sign of surprise, "Potter", he said coldly, turning away from him and examining his fingernails, "I wasn't aware that you were invited", he drawled.

"I wasn't, I came to tell you that the game's up", said Harry, moving closer to him.

"And what game would that be Potter?" Draco asked, sounding utterly bored.

"Don't marry her just to get to me, she's innocent, don't do this to her"

"Sorry?" said Draco, his eyebrows raised in shock at Harry's pleading tone.

"Ginny, she doesn't deserve this, if you want revenge, take it out on me!"

"Look I don't know what planet you're on, but I love Ginny, and I am marrying her"

"No!" Harry hissed, "she's mine, she doesn't really love you! You've tricked her!"

"I think not Potter! She's mine! She is marrying me. Today. Now leave!"

"No!" bellowed Harry, taking another step towards Draco, who did not flinch.

"You lost her you idiot, now get out of here before you ruin her day!"

"I'll never let her marry you!"

"It's too late, you're too late Potter, she's mine forever!"

"Not until that ring's on her finger!"

"Which it will be!"

"No, I'll stop it, I won't let you be married!"

"Do what you like, she's mine, ring or no ring"

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Harry spat, confused.

"She's mine, and I'm hers, no matter what happens today", he smirked. Harry felt his blood run cold. "What have you done?" he whispered, nothing that made Draco smirk that way could be good. "Malfoy!" he growled menacingly.

"We're bound together by something stronger than marriage"

"What? What could possibly be stronger than marriage?" asked Harry, his voice shaking, imagining some kind of dark magic.

"Ginny", said Draco slowly, "is carrying my baby", he said triumphant.

"No!" Harry bellowed bringing his fist up to connect with Draco's jaw. Draco's head snapped backwards, he tasted blood in his mouth as he staggered backwards. "Draco!" Both Harry and Draco looked towards the sound of the scream that pierced the air as a clap of thunder sounded overhead. Ginny stood on the doorstep of the Burrow next to her father looking like a fiery angel in her white gown. Both men were mesmerized by her mere presence but Harry tore his eyes away from the woman he loved and took his chance to swing for Draco again. The sound of flesh on flesh mingled with Ginny's agonised scream and the sound of the rain that was now pounding against the roof of the marquee.

As Draco fell to the floor as though in slow motion Ginny could see nothing but him as she ignored the protests from behind her about ruining her dress and rushed from the steps towards her bleeding fiancé, her crazed ex boyfriend standing above him no doubt about to rain more blows down on his defeated body. She reached him in time, barely feeling the freezing water that trickled down the back of her neck, falling to her knees at his side she ignored Hermione's agonised cry as she dropped straight into a muddy puddle. "Draco", she whispered, stroking his soaked hair and cheek as he muttered something she couldn't understand, "Draco!" she repeated more forcefully her hands falling and shaking his shoulders. He shook his head and blinked at her, there was blood tricking down his chin from is split lip but she kissed him anyway, "are you OK?" she demanding pulling his soaking body against her equally drenched one. Her dress, her make up and her hair were no doubt ruined but she didn't care. "I'm fine", Draco told her gently prising her arms off him so he could stand. She was on her feet before him and rounding on Harry who had the sense to back away by several steps. "What the hell do you think you are playing at?!" she screamed, "how dare you come here, today of all days! How dare you ruin my wedding! This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life and you've ruined it! How could you?! When will you get it into your thick skull! I. Don't. Love. You. I love Draco! I love him more than I ever loved you! You are pathetic, you are nothing, nothing compared to him!" Harry stared at her, taking her abuse, taking in her appearance, she looked tragic, her beautiful wedding dress completely drenched and mud stained, her hair soaked through with some tresses falling into her eyes as she brushed them away furiously, mascara was smeared down her flawless face because of the rain or tears, or a mixture of both he did not know. He didn't even notice as other members of the Weasley family exited the tent to watch the scene that was unfolding outside, he was transfixed by the beautiful woman in front of him, his heart breaking as she screamed at him to get out of her life.

"Ginny", he whispered, reaching his hand towards her.

"Don't you touch me!" she said, recoiling from his touch, her voice shaking with anger and cold, "don't you dare touch me after what you've done!" She felt a hand close around one of her upper arms but she shrugged it off, her eyes still fixed on Harry. "Don't marry him Ginny", he pleaded, "I don't care if you don't want me … it's OK, but please, please don't marry him!"

"Are you mad? Or just stupid?"

"Ginny please …"

"Leave"

"Ginny …"

"I said leave!" she screamed, "get out of here Harry! How could you do this?! Get out of here, get out now! Are you happy?! Is this what you wanted?! To make me cry on my wedding day?!"

"No, no I never wanted to make you cry …"

"What did you think I'd do?! Just go"

"I'm sorry"

"No you're not! Go! You've ruined everything! You spoil everything!" She pushed passed him, unable to control her hysteria anymore, she felt hands trying to reach out to her, people trying to say consoling things but she shrugged them all off. "Ginny!" it was Bill who had hold of her, she stared at him until he let go of her, "leave me alone", she said quietly, "I want to be alone", she said and she walked into the storm, blinded by her tears. She finally sank to her knees when she couldn't hear them anymore and sobbed, her heart aching.

"I suggest you let me go!" Draco hissed.

"She wanted to be alone, give her a minute", Bill said holding Draco back.

"You think I'm living her alone in this weather?!"

"He's right Bill, she'll catch her death!" said Mrs Weasley, looking stricken. Bill let Draco go and the younger man shrugged his shoulders, readjusting his soaking blazer before pointing directly at Harry; "I want him gone by the time I get back, or I will not be responsible for my actions", he hissed menacingly before heading out into the pounding rain to find his bride. He walked for a few minutes before he saw a shape through the relentless sheet of rain, as he got closer he realised that it was Ginny, she was kneeling in the rain and he could see from here that she was shaking with what he knew to be sobs. He ran to close the gap between them, sinking down beside her and pulling her against him without saying a word. She clutched at his sopping shirt and sobbed even harder as he rubbed the exposed skin on her back. After a few moments her sobs quietened and she finally cried herself out, becoming still against his chest. He bent and kissed her neck and she clutched him closer to her as though she would never release him. "I'm sorry", he whispered into her ear, "I'm so sorry he was here, I'm so sorry I let him ruin today, will you forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive Draco", she murmured against his chest, "I love you"

"I love you too"

"We should be married by now"

"It's not too late"

"Are you sure?"

"If we go back now"

"You want to marry me when I look like this?"

"I would marry you in a heartbeat, no matter what you look like"

She lifted her head from his chest and stared into his perfect gray eyes for a moment before kissing him softly. She reluctantly pulled her lips away from his after a moment; "marry me Draco?" she said.

"I thought you'd never ask", he said pulling her to her feet and sweeping her into his arms bending to kiss her before heading back towards the Burrow.

Ginny looked up from their entwined hands and her eyes met Draco's, she saw pride and triumph in them and she knew he would be seeing the same in hers. "I now declare you bonded for life", said the little wizard who conducted their ceremony, before waving his wand over them as Draco bent down to kiss her passionately. She heard wolf whistles in the crowd and their families and friends clapping and cheering for them. Finally she pulled away from the kiss to beam at everyone. Even though they must be the most un-presentable bride and groom to ever be married, their love was clear to everyone as Draco looked down at Ginny as though she was the most amazing thing he had ever seen.


	17. Friends' Reunited

**17. 'Friends' Reunited**

Ginny bounced the five month old baby on her knees and then lifted him into the air laughing at the thrilled look on his face. She settled him back down against her chest when she heard the front door slam; "is that you Draco?" she called.

"Who else would it be?" he asked with raised eyebrows as he walked into their sitting room, before she could throw a sarcastic retort his way he had bent to kiss her and she forgot her thoughts for a moment. "How did everything go today?" whispered Draco against her neck before climbing elegantly over the back of the sofa so he was sat next to her. "Everything was fine", she said, her smile radiant, "the baby's perfect", she added, pride shining in her eyes. Draco grinned back at her, kissing her lips again before bending his head to kiss her stomach; "that's because it's got perfect genes", he said in satisfaction. Ginny snorted; "some things never change"

"What?" asked Draco, his face the epitome of innocence, "it's a compliment"

"Yes, and an ego boost", she said raising her eyebrows.

"Well maybe, anyway, what's Danny doing here?" he asked, ruffling the baby's hair.

"Seamus asked me to watch him because he wants to take Romilda out to dinner, so I said we didn't mind seeing as we need the practice … plus, we are his godparents, I figured it would only be polite to oblige"

"You're too nice", Draco said kissing her again, "you do remember that we have a Ministry function tonight?" Ginny groaned, she had completely forgotten about the Ministry ball and she knew she couldn't skip it, she had not only her husband but her father and her brother to support. "What am I supposed to do with Danny?" she asked, giving Draco a desperate look. "We can leave him with my parents?" he suggested.

"Aren't they coming?" she asked, her eyes wide, she had assumed that they would want to support their son in his bid to become the Head of Magical Games and Sports at the Ministry. "No", said Draco, "my father hasn't been well and mother doesn't like to leave him"

"You never said", said Ginny, watching her husband, her eyes full of concern.

"You've had enough to deal with", he said with a smile, rubbing her stomach.

"Yes, but Draco it's your father"

"It's fine, he'll be fine, it's nothing serious"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'll take Danny over while you get ready", he said taking the baby from Ginny and cradling him gently.

"What about Romilda? She'll wonder where he is"

"I'll send her an owl from my parents house"

"OK, well I'll see you when you get back", she said kissing Draco on the lips and Danny on top of his head.

* * *

Ginny and Draco apparated to the entrance of the Ministry to find that there was no one else around. "We're not late are we?" asked Ginny nervously, smoothing the front of her black cocktail dress. Draco took a few seconds to admire his wife before answering her as she looked perfect, her silky dress hugging her growing stomach; "no of course not", he said eventually, "everyone is meeting in the main function room", he said taking her hand and leading her towards the room where both Draco and her brother Percy would be announcing their bids to become the head's of different departments. Draco was running for his place as head of sport's and Percy was hoping to become the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, where he had been since graduating from Hogwarts. Draco's mind was buzzing with all the main points of his manifesto and so he didn't notice Ginny's discomfort until her hand was pulled from his; "Wha -" he began looking to his wife only to find she wasn't beside him anymore, he turned sharply to see that she was a few paces behind him, having stopped dead just before the doors leading to the function room; "Ginny what is it?" asked Draco softly, walking up to her and taking her hands into his and gently squeezing them until she looked up to him fearfully. "Harry will be here won't he?" she whispered. Draco sighed, he had forgotten all about Potter, but she was right, he would be there, he was part of the Auror office after all. He gritted his teeth, somehow Potter spoiled everything, he was looking forward to showing off his beautiful pregnant wife and launching his campaign, now he was thinking more of the scene that Potter would no doubt cause. He took a deep breath before answering Ginny; "it's OK, he won't get any where near you, we're on a completely different table", he bluffed, hoping that it was indeed the truth, "he won't start anything in here, his job's too important to him". Ginny nodded stiffly and then visibly relaxed before letting go of one of Draco's hands and took a deep breath as he pushed open the door.

* * *

A few hours later Ginny found herself sitting on her own as Draco had gone to meet with his campaigning team to go over a few things as his big speech was coming up. Ginny drummed her fingers lightly on the table and smiled over at the table where her parents were seated, they beamed back at her before being engaged in conversation with Kingsley Shacklebolt. She sighed and took a sip of her iced water, she was longing to take a sip out of Draco's champagne flute that he had abandoned but she knew she couldn't, this would be a long night. "Miss Weasley?" came a voice from above her, "Ginny? It is you isn't it?" Ginny looked up into the deep brown eyes of Cho Chang. "Cho!" she exclaimed, "how are you, take a seat", she said indicating Draco's empty chair. "Thank you so much", said Cho, sinking into the seat, "I thought it was you but I couldn't be sure, how are you? Wow!" said Cho, her eyes falling on Ginny's stomach; "I had no idea you were pregnant!"

"Well, why would you?" said Ginny with a grin.

"Well I would have though that Harry would have mentioned it", she said.

"Oh, you're still in touch then?"

"Yes of course, we're dating, didn't you know?"

"No, no I didn't, congratulations", said Ginny with a smile.

"Thanks, I thought it might be weird, considering you two were together, but …"

"It's fine, really, I'm definitely over Harry"

"Well I can see that", she said laughing and indicating her stomach again.

"Yes", said Ginny proudly, folding her hands over her bump protectively.

"So, uhm, sorry if you think I'm being rude but, I never heard that you got married"

"Oh I did", said Ginny, flexing her left hand slightly so Cho could see her rings.

"Oh, so it's Mrs …?"

"Malfoy"

"Really?! As in -"

"Draco, yes"

"Wow, I never saw that one coming, I didn't even know you two were together"

"Well, it was a bit of a whirlwind romance, but we're very happy"

"I'm really pleased for you", said Cho with a smile, "I have to go, I don't know where Harry's got to", she said standing up, "I hope I see you soon"

"Yeah, me too, it was nice seeing you again", said Ginny with a smile as Cho gave her a grin and a small wave before disappearing into the crowd.

Ginny mentally cursed herself for drinking too much water, she should have remembered that being pregnant had seemingly shrunk her bladder and so she rose from the table and hurried from the hall in search of the bathroom, hoping she would be back before the start of Draco's speech. She found a bathroom a short way down the hall and hurried in and out as fast as she could. As she left the bathroom and made to head back down the hallway she heard the voice that she had been dreading to hear all night; "Ginny", said Harry. She hesitated, torn between confronting Harry and getting back to hear Draco's speech. Finally she realised it would be better to get this out of the way now; "what?!" she demanded, turning on the spot. Harry's eyes bulged when he took in her appearance, he clearly hadn't know that she was pregnant, she raised her eyebrows expectantly and tapped her toe on the polished floor. He blinked, trying to compose himself, "he was telling the truth", he whispered, staring at Ginny's pregnant stomach. "Sorry? What was that?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

Draco got up onto the podium to begin his speech, clearing his throat he glanced towards the table where he knew Ginny was seated and was taken aback to see that she wasn't there. His eyes swept the room for his wife but his eyes caught an empty space at the Auror's table, his eyes narrowed - Potter. He snapped his head to Blaise and locked eyes with him. Blaise understood immediately and stood up and made his way towards the doors of the hall as discreetly as he could. Behind him Draco was beginning his speech; "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming …"

"Nothing", said Harry quickly, "you're … you're …"

"Pregnant?" Ginny supplied coldly.

"Yeah, how -"

"Five months, it's due in January"

"Well, erm, congratulations"

"You didn't know?"

"No one told me, I'm not exactly on good terms with anyone after …"

"After you ruined my wedding?"

"I'm sorry about that"

"No you're not"

"I had to try Ginny, I never would have forgiven myself"

"And I'll never forgive you for what you did"

"Ginny …"

"Just leave it Harry, there's nothing you can do, leave me and Draco alone"

"Please!" he cried as Ginny turned to leave, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back round. Ginny didn't flinch; "shouldn't you be getting back to Cho?" she hissed.

"Mrs Malfoy are you alright?" Blaise's voice sounded behind her. Ginny snatched her arm out of Harry's grip and glared at him before turning to smile at Blaise; "yes I'm fine", she said, "we're done", she said with finality, shooting a final cold look at Harry before walking to Blaise's side and together they walked back towards the hall. "Mrs Malfoy?" said Ginny quietly, raising her eyebrows at Blaise.

"Couldn't resist rubbing it in a bit", he said slyly.

"You're as bad as Draco", she said rolling her eyes.

"You say that like it's a bad thing", he replied innocently, pushing the door to the hall open and gesturing for Ginny to go in first.

Draco looked up, he was coming to the end of his speech, to see Ginny walking back to their table, Blaise following closely behind her. Draco caught his eye and gave him a questioning look to which Blaise nodded. Draco's eyes darkened for a second before he turned back to wrap up his speech; " … and so thank you all for listening to my proposals and for coming here tonight, I hope you all enjoy the rest of your evening. Thank you and goodnight", he concluded before stepping down from the podium to tremendous applause. He headed straight to the table where Ginny was sat with Blaise and Luna and pulled her into an embrace immediately, she held him back, slightly taken aback by his sudden display of affection. Over her shoulder Draco mouthed 'thank you' to Blaise who nodded, Luna watched the exchange and gave Blaise a quizzical look. He looked back at her and she knew that now was not the time for explanations, she averted her eyes and Blaise squeezed her hand, "later", he whispered in her ear before kissing her temple. Draco and Ginny smiled at the tender exchange between their two friends; Blaise and Luna had been inseparable since the wedding, and Draco often joked that they had upheld the tradition of the best man getting off with the bridesmaid.

"Oh, I left my bag at the table", said Ginny suddenly when they were halfway across the entrance hall of the Ministry. Draco rolled his eyes. "C'mon then, let's go and get it", he said, turning to head back to the hall. "No it's OK", said Ginny giving him a quick kiss, "I'll only be a minute", she said hurrying back down the way they had come. Draco smiled at her retreating back but his expression darkened as he noticed who was walking towards the exit. He reached out and grabbed Harry as he made to pass him; "stay away from my wife Potter!" he hissed. Harry merely smirked and shrugged out of Draco's grip and looked him dead in the eye; "what? Are you worried that I might talk some sense into her?" he asked, menacingly. Draco's eyes flashed dangerously at his words and Harry almost flinched but he stood his ground; "I don't want you upsetting her in her condition, mind you, I doubt you care, children's welfare isn't one of your strong points is it?" Draco mocked, looking at Harry as though he were scum. A look of agony flashed across Harry's face but he disguised it quickly; "I care about her more than you'll ever know", he said. Draco shrugged dismissively and Harry turned to head towards the exit. "Just stay away from her!" Draco called to his retreating back, "or you'll be sorry!"


	18. Calling a Truce

**A/N: **OK this chapter is for Hannah, because she loves Harry. And because I feel slightly guilty about writing him as the bad guy...but only slightly ;) Anyway, he behaves quite well in this one xD

**18. Calling a Truce**

Harry stared at the Daily Prophet, his eyes barely focusing on the announcements page as he tried to take in the words in front of him:

_Draco Malfoy and his wife Ginevra Malfoy (nee. Weasley) are delighted to announce the birth of their daughter Lucretia Narcissa Malfoy, born on 12__th__ January. _

Harry scrunched the paper in his hands and ignited it with his wand, watching the pieces curl up and fall to the floor, he vanished the ash with his wand and put his head in his hands, massaging his temples. He felt Cho come up behind him and start rubbing his shoulders; he resisted the urge to throw her off him and sighed. "What's on your mind?" she asked, her breath tickling his ear.

"Nothing", he said, "I just have a lot on at work, I have to get going"

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you relieve some stress?" she asked seductively. Harry stood up, ignoring her suggestion and pulled his cloak around his shoulders; "no", he said firmly, brushing his lips against hers briefly, "I'll see you when I get home", he said and slammed out of the house before she could reply, revelling in some time on his own. It wasn't that he didn't like Cho, he just didn't love her, not the way that he loved Ginny. He sighed, that ship had well and truly sailed, he turned to apparate, deciding at the last moment that he would head to Diagon Alley rather than the Ministry. He didn't have to go to the office today and being in the Ministry meant that he would run the risk of running into Malfoy who would no doubt be dancing on the ceiling about his new daughter, Harry didn't think he could handle his smug face without punching it again.

* * *

"I think she looks like you", said Draco softly, he had been gazing intently at his week old daughter for several minutes before coming to his conclusion. He looked up and smiled at his wife who smiled back at him radiantly. "I don't think so", she said standing and walking behind him placing one hand on his upper arm and using her other to stroke Lucretia's silky, blonde hair, "she looks just like you".

"Maybe", said Draco, "but if you really look, she has your facial features, the shape of the eyes and nose is the same", he said touching her nose lightly and smiling when she scrunched her face up at him; "she pouts like you too", he added with a smirk. Ginny swatted his arm playfully before kissing his cheek. "Shall we take her out today?" she asked after a few moments of just leaning against his shoulder. He smiled. "I think it's about time we showed her off", he said turning to face Ginny who took the baby out of his arms so he could pull on his cloak. He took her back once he was done and Ginny smiled, he could barely stand to be away from his daughter for a minute and Ginny wondered vaguely how overprotective he would be when she grew up. _God help any boy who wants to date her_, she thought wryly. She thought she had had it bad with six overprotective brothers, but at least her father had been fair and supportive of all the choices she made, he had never opposed any man she had dated - she predicted that Draco would oppose to anyone Lucretia took a fancy to. She sighed as she pulled on her own cloak. "What?" asked Draco, looking puzzled. "Nothing", she said, "I was just thinking about how hard her teenage years are going to be on her with an overprotective father like you". Draco merely shook his head and smiled at her, she was right of course, but there was no way he was going to admit it.

Once they had bundled Lucretia up to protect her from the harsh winter cold Draco and Ginny left their house and apparated to Diagon Alley, Lucretia strapped to Ginny's chest in a sling. Draco put his arm around Ginny and tapped the brick that revealed the entrance to the Alley and they stepped through into the bustling streets. "Do we need to go to Gringotts?" asked Ginny. Draco shook his head and tapped his pocket, which made a clanking sound, Ginny rolled her eyes, of course they didn't need to go to Gringotts, Draco was a walking bank. "Where should we go first?" asked Draco looking around. "I don't know, we could show her the owls in the window, I'm not sure if she'd like the noise they make if we went inside"

"No harm in looking through a window", said Draco steering Ginny towards the correct shop. They stopped outside and Ginny tilted her body so that Lucretia could see the owls in the window, she seemed interested, her eyes wide and she took them in, she waved her tiny fist and Draco laughed.

Unbeknownst to the tiny family they were being watched. Harry had seen them enter the Alley and quickly ducked behind a stall selling beetle eyes. He had meant to walk away from them as soon as possible but his feet seemed to have glued themselves to the ground. It was as though he was seeing them for the first time, as though he hadn't seen them together a million times before. This time it was different and it took him a moment to realise that it was because they had no idea he was there. Every other time they had been aware that he was in the room and that had obviously had an effect on their behaviour. As he watched them now, he saw how relaxed they were, how happy they looked. Draco had an arm draped protectively round Ginny's shoulders whereas Ginny had both her arms cradled around the tiny baby strapped to her chest. He watched as Ginny said something to Draco, and he smiled at her, not the smirk that Harry was so used to seeing, but a genuine, warm smile. He kissed the side of her head before replying to whatever it was that she had said. She nodded her head and turned away from the shop window, Draco turned with her, tenderly stroking the baby's head before pointing down the street. Ginny nodded again but before they could head in the direction he pointed they were hailed by someone and they turned to beam at whoever it was that had called them. Harry finally got his feet to move as Hermione walked up to them to greet them and her disappeared down a side street that he knew was a short cut to the Ministry.

"Hi Hermione!" said Ginny enthusiastically, hugging her best friend carefully without squashing her daughter. Hermione beamed at them both and opened her mouth to speak again but they were interrupted by a lynx patronus that settled itself in front of Draco; "you are needed at the Ministry immediately". Draco stared at it for a moment before he cursed under his breath. "I'm sorry -" he began, but Ginny held her hand up for him to be quiet, "don't be silly", she said, "you have to go, we'll be fine, I'll see you at home". He kissed her quickly and then kissed Lucretia's head. "Bye Hermione", he said kissing her cheek, "I'll see you two later", he said waving to Ginny who nodded at him blew him a kiss as he headed down the street. "So", she said turning to Hermione, "fancy some lunch?"

"I'd love some", Hermione answered and the two women fell into step beside each other as they headed back towards The Leaky Cauldron where they knew Tom would be tolerant of Lucretia. Once they had ordered their food they headed to a table in the back corner where Ginny could feed Lucretia. "How's Milly?" she asked Hermione. Ron and Hermione's daughter Amelia had been born the month before Lucretia and Ginny was surprised that she was not with her mother. "Oh, she's fine, Fleur has her today, she wants Victoire to spend more time with her cousins, you better watch out, she'll be after Lucie next"

"Well she'd have to fight Draco for her", said Ginny with a laugh.

"Is he playing overprotective dad already?" asked Hermione.

"Like you wouldn't believe, he barely puts her down, she's so spoilt", said Ginny rolling her eyes, but Hermione didn't miss the loving tone in her voice. As much as Ginny moaned about Draco she could tell that they were more in love with each other than ever. "Well let's just hope him and Ron don't get together then", she said. Ginny just laughed at her and turned to thank Tom who had just set their lunch down in front of them. They ate in silence for a few minutes, Ginny a little awkwardly as she still had Lucretia tucked under one arm. "Have you heard from Harry recently?" asked Hermione tentatively after a while.

"No", said Ginny, slightly more icily than she had intended, she sighed, "sorry"

"No, it's fine, I don't blame you, after what he did at the wedding …"

"I saw him at the Ministry dinner", Ginny confessed, she hadn't told anyone about her conversation with Harry, although she had a sneaking suspicion that Draco knew, why else would Blaise have turned up when he did. It felt like too much of a coincidence. "Oh", said Hermione, "what happened?"

"The usual, he tried to tell me that spoiling my wedding was done in my best interests, I told him to leave us alone, I would have told him a whole lot more if Blaise hadn't turned up"

"Hmm, well I don't blame you, I just thought I'd let you know that Ron and I are talking to him again, I'm not exactly thrilled about it, but after Milly was born Ron thought it was about time we made amends …"

"I understand Hermione, but I never thought that Ron would be the diplomat"

"No, he's taken everything that's happened in the last year or so surprisingly well"

"Well, I for one am not going to complain about it", said Ginny with a grin.

After her lunch with Hermione Ginny bade her friend goodbye and they both went their separate ways. Ginny apparated back to hers and Draco's home with Lucretia, they lived close to Draco's parents in a smaller version of Malfoy Manor. Ginny was glad that it was smaller as she was always terrified of getting lost whenever she went to visit her in laws. She still found herself missing the hustle and bustle of the Burrow sometimes though and made a point to visit at least once a week, Sunday dinner was a tradition in the Weasley household. Draco was aware of her concerns and told her that they would soon fill the house up with children, Ginny only laughed at him telling him that there was no way she would fill all the bedrooms in the house with children. She strolled easily up the driveway admiring the pink-purple colour of the sky as dusk fell. As soon as she walked through the doors of the house she was greeted by their house elf Ellie, she smiled at the elf and thanked her when she took her cloak. "You have a guest Mistress", the elf squeaked up at her. Ginny raised her eyebrows, wondering who it could be, she assumed it would be one of her brothers and thanked the elf for telling her. She assumed the visitor had been shown to the drawing room and she headed towards the room with Lucretia, who was now free of her sling, clutched to her chest.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded as soon as she saw just who her visitor was. She knew who it was as soon as she saw the black hair when she had been expecting red. He turned towards her, having been stood facing the fireplace gazing up at the photo of Ginny and Draco on their wedding day, luckily they had been cleaned up and managed to look respectable before the photographs had been taken. "I came to see you", said Harry looking her in the eye.

"I thought I made myself clear last time", she said, her gaze still icy.

"Look Ginny, I just came to say -"

"Let me guess? That I made a terrible mistake marrying Draco? Blah, blah, blah, he's a terrible person, blah, I could do so much better, I should have married you, I should have had your baby, blah, blah, fucking blah, was I close?"

"No", said Harry looking pained, "I came to apologise". Ginny snorted. "I mean really apologies", he said looking at his shoes, "I can see that you're happy, with him I mean, I know you love him and …" he took a deep breath, "I should never have ruined your wedding, it was cruel and thoughtless and selfish, and I'm sorry I attacked Mal - Draco. I can see that you two are happy and … congratulations, being a mother clearly suits you", he finished looking up to meet her astonished gaze. She blinked at him a few times before lowering Lucretia into a Moses basket in the corner of the room and then sitting herself down on the sofa, "sit down", she indicated the sofa opposite the one she was sat on, Harry did as he was told. "Do you want a drink?" she asked, summoning a jug of pumpkin juice and two glasses before he could answer. "Yes please", he said as she poured a glass and pushed it towards him. "I accept your apology", she said after a moment, "but there are some things that I can't forgive you for". Harry nodded.

"I know, ruining your wedding like that was unforgivable"

"No not that, I'm talking about running out on your son"

"I had my reasons for that", he said looking pained. Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"And what reasons would they be?" she asked.

"I was going to see him, but then I heard Seamus and how happy he was, how proud he sounded, and I realised then that he would be a much better father than I could be, he loves Romilda and the baby, and that's all I wanted for my son, someone who could love and care for him like I couldn't". Ginny was stunned, she couldn't quite believe what Harry had just told her. She shook her head and looked at him again. "You did that …?"

"Yes, I think I made the right choice"

"Romilda and Seamus are getting married", she whispered, "he wants to adopt Danny after the wedding"

"I won't stand against it"

"You're sure?"

"It's the best thing I could do for him"

"Do you ever think about him?"

"From time to time, he doesn't feel like my son, he was always theirs"

"Do you want to see a picture?" she asked tentatively.

"Do you have one?" he asked, looking slightly shocked.

"Of course, I have several", she said standing up and walking to the dresser against one wall, "this is the only one I've got to hand though", she said picking up a photo frame, "Draco and I are his godparents", she said handing the photo to Harry. Harry looked at it, it was a picture of Draco, Ginny, Romilda and Seamus with baby Daniel in the middle of the two couples, Ginny and Romilda holding him up. He was grinning at the camera and waving his fat fists in the air. Harry smiled vaguely before handing the photo back to Ginny. "He looks like her", he commented.

"Yes", she agreed, "I won't deny that she was relieved that he didn't have your eyes, she thought it would be too hard for Seamus to handle"

"I doubt it would have bothered him"

"No, me neither, he really loves them both"

"I'm glad"

"Listen Harry, about what I said, I don't want things to be awkward, you're still Ron's best mate and Hermione's too, even if they are a bit hostile at the moment, I think that's mostly because they're worried about what I will say. I want us to be civil to each other, and that includes Draco, I'll talk to him about this, you should be there at the big family events, I know mum misses you, even though she would never admit it, and we have to see each other at Ministry events so it would be better for everyone if we called a truce"

Harry smiled at her and nodded, there were so many things he wanted to say to her right now but he couldn't think of any words that expressed his gratitude so he nodded some more before finally turning to her and choking "Thank you Ginny".

**A/N: **OK, so I'm sort of getting to the end of this story, but I am going to do an epilogue, and then a sequel, to see how all the babies grow up and go to Hogwarts etc... So I was just wondering, should I go on a bit with this one? Or end it now and do the epilogue and get cracking with the next one? I was also thinking of doing a Draco/Ginny at Hogwarts story...but that's totally unrelated to this one. Anyway, let me know your thoughts, if you have any :)


	19. Time the Great Healer

**A/N: **Very short chapter I know, but I just wanted to show you that they could play nice. Epilogue is coming up next :) and after that keep your eyes open for the sequel - I'll post it under another Draco/Ginny, even though it won't technically be them. I'll post the title when I put the epilogue up, I haven't quite decided what it will be - it's between two at the moment. Anyway, enjoy this incredibly short chapter! :)

**19. Time the Great Healer**

_Eighteen months later…_

Ginny watched as her determined daughter ran clumsily towards her unsuspecting target, her white blonde hair glinting in the summer sunshine. It was a beautiful June day and everyone had gathered to celebrate George and Angelina's daughter Roxanne's first birthday. There were several toddlers running or crawling about the place, the eldest of whom was suddenly set upon by Lucretia. She had snuck up behind the unsuspecting child who was playing with a set of building blocks, and dived on him, they both fell onto the grass sideways screaming with laughter and the building blocks toppled over. Danny Finnigan stopped laughing at once and stared at Lucretia, his eyes shining; "Lucie!" he cried, "you bwoked it!" he accused. She stared at him, her bottom lip quivering, Danny grabbed her hand at once and her trembling lip stilled and broke into a smile, he smiled back at her but their truce was broken by Draco; "Lucretia Narcissa Malfoy!" he called, Ginny smirked, Draco was trying to play stern daddy but she could hear the amusement in his voice. Lucretia looked to her father, her light brown eyes lighting up when they landed on him, she pointed at him immediately; "da!" she yelled. His expressing cracked into a smile, Ginny rolled her eyes, she got away with everything, Draco was much too soft on her, and she knew he would be the same when their second daughter arrived. She rubbed her stomach at this thought, their new baby was due in November and they had already found out that they were expecting another girl. "Come here Lucie!" called Draco, Ginny looked up to see that he had his arms out to her, she watched in amusement as Lucretia looked from Danny to Draco, trying to make up her mind, eventually she tottered towards Draco and he swept her up into his arms as soon as she reached him. Danny watched her for a second before turning back to mend his block tower, he was soon joined by Victoire and Amelia although he was less tolerant of them and much less willing to share.

"Hey Gin", Ginny looked up from watching Draco with Lucretia into bright green eyes.

"Harry", she said, "you made it"

"Couldn't miss this", he said, "everyone's here"

"Sit down", she said, indicating the seat next to her.

"Isn't this taken?" he said hesitating.

"I think Draco will be gone for a while", she said inclining her head towards her husband who was being dragged towards a small swing set by Lucretia and Roxanne.

"Ah", said Harry lowering himself into the chair. They sat in silence for a moment, watching the children play, Fleur, Luna and Romilda were sat at the other end of the table jabbering away about pregnancy, they were all expecting as well. Most of the men had drifted towards the orchard as Dean was determined to teach them how to play football. The other adults were drifting around the garden, keeping one eye on the children at one time. Ginny looked up and followed Harry's gaze to where Danny was trying to tug a block out of Victoire's grip. "Is it strange?" asked Ginny. Harry didn't need to ask what she meant, "a little", he admitted, "but it's OK"

She nodded. She was about to say something else but before she could the men rounded the corner by the Burrow, obviously the football game had not been a success as they had only been gone for fifteen minutes. "Daddy!" she heard Danny cry as Seamus rounded the corner, Seamus' eyes lit up when he saw the small boy running towards him, he scooped him up and threw him over his shoulder making Danny scream with laughter. Romilda looked up at the sound and beamed as she saw her husband and son walking towards the table, she turned her head slightly and caught Harry's eye, she gave him a tiny smile and he inclined his head slightly at her.

The look didn't go unnoticed by Ginny who smiled contentedly, everything was so much better now. She was glad that once the dust had settled things had slowly returned to normal, granted, it had taken many months, and even now certain people avoided one another at these family events. However, there were no big scenes now and no one felt the need to stay away, she felt that the children were a big part of why the rifts had healed, all of them were so loveable it was impossible not to be relaxed and content around them. "You're in my seat Potter", Draco's voice pulled Ginny out of her daydream, some things however, did not change. She sighed, at least they refrained from raising their voices and drawing wands. "So sorry, Malfoy", said Harry, sarcasm dripping from every syllable as he got up from the chair throwing a swift smile at Ginny which she returned. "You could have been a bit nicer", scolded Ginny as Draco dropped into the seat next to her with Lucretia who had her arms wrapped tightly around her father's neck. "I didn't curse him", Draco said with a shrug. Ginny rolled her eyes, it would do no good to argue with him, he and Harry would never be friends, she had accepted that a long time ago. "Talking about Harry?" asked Hermione, dropping into the chair on the other side of Ginny.

"How'd you guess?" asked Ginny, her eyes widening in mock surprise.

"Draco's tone", she said with a laugh, "some things never change do they?" Ginny shook her head, there was no need to answer.

Her and Hermione allowed their eyes to wander around the garden of the Burrow. Ginny reflected on all the things that had happened since she had met Draco, she had made new friends. They had created new friendships, she knew for a fact that at that very moment her father was showing Lucius Malfoy around his garage, showing him all his muggle artefacts. They had also created a new relationship, Blaise and Luna had married and were expecting their first child around the same time as Ginny and Draco were expecting their second. To a stranger this family gathering would seem perfectly normal, no one could know all the secrets and hidden rifts that lurked below the surface. Yes, things had got better, time had seen to that, but they would never be perfect. She glanced from Draco to Harry and sighed, Hermione was right, some things would never change.


	20. Epilogue: To Hogwarts

**20. Epilogue: To Hogwarts **

"Mum would you please tell them to hurry up!" Lucretia demanded in exasperation tossing her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder and placing a hand on her hip. She looked so much like Draco when she did that, Ginny fought the urge to laugh as she sent a sympathetic smile towards her eldest daughter. Ginny knew that she was anxious to get on the train because she wanted to find out who else had been made prefect. Lucretia's badge had arrived along with her usual Hogwarts letter and reading list in the summer and she had been over the moon, Draco of course had taken her straight to Diagon Alley so he could spoil her rotten - any excuse. She had come back with a silver charm bracelet that she had not taken off since. "Mum please?!" she called again as Ginny ushered her other three children towards the steaming train. "Lucie please calm down, the train doesn't leave for another fifteen minutes", said Ginny patiently. Lucretia ignored her and swept her eyes up and down the platform, her eyes brightened when she caught someone's eye and waved. Ginny craned her neck to see who her daughter was so pleased to see; Danny Finnigan was waving lazily back at her, a smile on his face. Ginny smiled, Lucretia and Danny had been friends since childhood and Ginny had a sneaky suspicion that the only reason Lucretia had been sorted into Gryffindor was because she had demanded to be where Danny had been placed the year before. She was much too like her father to have been placed there for any other reason, she was definitely a closet Slytherin. "Where's dad?", Octavia asked, looking up at Ginny, who turned and smiled down at her thirteen year old daughter. "He's just bringing the twins' trunks through", she said, "why don't you go and join your sister", she added. Octavia agreed and bounced over to where her sister was deep in conversation with Victoire, Amelia and Roxanne, her red hair swinging as she interrupted her sister and her cousins who looked instantly disgruntled with her presence.

"Ready to get rid for another term?"

Ginny turned round to grin at Ron and Hermione. "Oh yes", she said, "and this year Orion and Max are going too, so I'll finally have some peace"

"I'm always glad we stopped at two", said Hermione with a laugh, "they've both abandoned us already of course", she added rolling her eyes.

"Milly's over their with Lucie and the others, but I haven't seen Alfie"

"No doubt conjuring up some diabolical plan with your twins", said Ron darkly.

"Yes no doubt, Draco's been talking to them about their behaviour, but I doubt they've taken in a word he's said"

"Girls are so much easier", said Ron

"You think so?" asked Hermione raising her eyebrows.

"You do realise they're fifteen now, almost sixteen", said Ginny

"So?" asked Ron, looking confused.

"So it means that they will probably be dating soon"

"I don't think so!" exclaimed Ron. Ginny and Hermione shared a look.

"You don't think what?" asked Draco who had appeared at Ginny's shoulder.

"The girls will be dating soon", said Ron

"No", said Draco, "definitely not"

"See", said Ron. Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes at their husbands blatant stupidity. Draco narrowed his eyes and immediately scanned the crowd for his daughters. He saw Octavia admiring a friends owl and he continued sweeping the area until he spotted Lucretia deep in conversation with her friends. She looked up as his gaze fell on her and smiled, not at him, but at someone to her right. Draco followed the direction of her gaze and saw that Danny Finnigan had turned away from his circle of friends to send a grin Lucretia's way. Draco's eyes flashed. He looked to Ginny and was about to say something when the whistle for the train blew and students and parents alike headed towards the scarlet engine. Ginny was hugging and kissing the twins who were red in the face and trying to push her off them. Draco caught Octavia first and bid her farewell before catching hold of the twins as Octavia embraced her mother. He told them to behave themselves and only bestowed a brief hug on them, feeling they had already been embarrassed enough. Ginny and Draco both looked up to find Lucretia and saw her laughing with Danny. Draco hurried towards them at once as Danny turned to hug Romilda and Seamus, promising that he would look after his younger sisters before hopping onto the first step of the train and waving at his parents and godparents. Ginny embraced Lucretia first, to her right George was just letting go of Roxanne and telling her that if she must be bad, not to get caught, Angelina was rolling her eyes beside him and waving at Fred who was already on the train. To her left Bill, Fleur, Ron and Hermione were waving at their children who had obviously already found a compartment. Ginny finally relinquished her hold on Lucretia and she turned to hug her father immediately; "love you dad", she whispered. "Love you too Princess", he said holding her tightly, "now listen about -" he began but he was interrupted by Ginny's voice; "Draco the train!" she said sharply, the engine had begun to move slowly. Draco regretfully let his daughter go; "stay safe Lucie", he called as she took the hand that Danny offered and watched as his godson pulled his daughter onto the train. "I will!" she called back, "love you dad! Mum!" she shouted as the train pulled away. Draco sighed and felt his wife's hand close around his; "she'll be fine", she said in soothing tones. "Yeah", Draco replied, smiling at her, he knew she meant well, but he didn't believe a word she had just said.

**A/N: **That's it folks! I'm working on the sequel now which will pick up straight after the end of this chapter; it will be called 'Some Things Never Change', so look out for it if you want to read some more :) Thank you all for reading this Fic, and especially to **Aikoyu Saotome **for leaving me wonderful reviews after every chapter xD I really hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
